


Never Saw It Coming

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy screws up on her first day and arrests an undercover, Sam Swarek. Things are rocky for her at first, she has her own secrets. They start to become friends and that's where it gets interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Although I portray Marlo in a pretty bad light in this I did/do like her. So I ask nicely that if you do review PLEASE keep the comments about her polite.

It was her first day at 15 Division and she was going to be late if she didn't step it up. She quickened her pace and she found herself running through the Sally Port doors with time to spare. Unfortunately she lost her footing when she jerked the door open and crashed right into someone.

She saw a flash of dark hark hair and heard. "Watch where the hell you're going."

Andy stumbled a little more and stuttered out. "S...sorry ma'am." She hoped she was conveying the sincerity of nearly knocking over a fellow officer.

The woman she collided with, her nametag said _**Cruz**_ , still had a rather unimpressed look even after the apology. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Andy nodded and ran off to the locker rooms. She shook off the attitude from Cruz and changed quickly. Her best friend and fellow rookie Traci Nash was listening intently as she told her about the encounter. "She sounds like a bitch."

Andy laughed and shook her head. "That's what I love about you Trac. Perspective."

The laughing ladies linked their arms together as they walked out of the locker room. They dropped arms when the other rookies joined them as they walked into Parade. They took seats at the front since it seemed the back was reserved for the more _seasoned_ coppers.

They all sat listening intently as Staff Sergeant Boyko informed them that no matter where they ranked in their class at the academy, who their parents were, whether they were the best shot, or whether they were street smart _nothing_ absolutely _nothing_ could prepare them for life on the streets. They'd all wondered out loud quite often what their first day would be like.

Andy's thought was that it would be a _watch and learn_ kind of day. She was partnered with Oliver Shaw; what she knew about him he seemed nice enough. He held out his hand when she stopped at the cruiser. "Oliver Shaw."

She smiled nervously and shook his hand. "Collins. Andy Collins."

He could tell she wasn't being completely honest so he just said. "Ok Andy _Collins._ Let's get out there." She stowed her pack in the trunk and climbed in the passenger's seat. Oliver checked the road before pulling out of the lot. "You know people can small new cops like they can smell fresh paint. You look new, you sound new..."

He'd paused so she finished it with. "We _are_ new."

He chuckled a little and nodded. "I know. I know. That's my point. That's why we have to have the _talk_."

She looked at him confused and curious. "What talk?"

He nodded as he scanned the streets. "The _don't embarrass me, your radio is on the wrong side of your belt, do as I say not as I do_ talk _."_

Andy moved her radio to the right side as the car radio chirped. Oliver was happy to ignore it and leave it for Noelle to answer. By the end of the day he would wish he had called them out of service. Things went to hell after they answered a shots fired call. Oliver and Noelle sent Andy and Traci to clear the rest of the building. _What kind of trouble could they possibly get into?_ Little did they know that Andy would arrest an undercover.

When Oliver found her beside the car biting back a ridiculous grin he shook his head. He peeked in the car as she told him where she had been. He groaned silently but told her she'd done a good job. They got the guys to the station and Oliver tried his best to get the UC into a cell.

Andy was floored when Detective Barber revealed that he knew him and was glad the drug squad was giving him back. _That_ is the moment it all went to hell. Andy got an ass chewing from the UC, whose name was apparently Sam Swarek. Her day turned worse at the Penny when the officer she collided with upon her arrival walked in.

She glared at Andy as she walked over and wrapped her arms around Swarek. They kissed briefly before she sat down beside him. Andy wanted to crawl under a table and hide but she kept her chin up. _How the hell was she supposed to know he was a cop?"_

She really reconsidered her career choice a few days later when Swarek was made her training officer. He constantly questioned her ability no matter how hard she worked and Cruz didn't help manners any.

Andy had too much to lose so she kept her head down and kept quiet about the harassment she received from Cruz. Swarek was slowly starting to back off on the remarks after a few months and some crazy shifts.

Also Oliver chewed his ass out one morning. Andy had brought him coffee, he took one drink of it and threw it out. "Jesus Collins. You can't even get coffee right. After two months you'd think you'd remember I take it black."

Andy apologized profusely and ran back inside to get another cup. When she ran by Cruz she caught the laugh and realized Cruz had been at the coffee station when she made them.

Oliver punched Sam in the arm and he scowled. "What the hell was that for?"

His best friend shook his head as he looked him up and down. "You are being an asshole. Who are you and what did you do with Sam Swarek?" Sam rolled his eyes and smirked. "Seriously brother, who are you? She's a rook for Christ's sake. It's her _job_ to screw up and you know as well as I do that it was Jerry that blew your cover. Give her a break." Sam had the decency to look ashamed.

Cruz walked up and wrapped her arm around Sam. "She doesn't deserve a break. Sam worked really hard on that case, gave up 8 months of his life and lost his guy. They never should have let her back out there."

They all heard Andy's gasp and turned. Sam felt bad because she was a pretty decent copper. He opened his mouth to say something and Cruz kissed him. "Good luck out there."

Andy stood there looking at the ground with his coffee in hand. Oliver took it and shoved it into his hand causing half of it to slosh out. "Epstein!"

Dov jumped out of the cruiser. "Yes sir."

He glared at Sam and gritted through his teeth. "You're riding with the flawless Sam Swarek today." He put his hand on Andy's back. "Get your stuff Collins." She nodded and quickly grabbed her bag while Dov traded places. She never even looked at Sam.

Sam wanted to argue but knew when to leave well enough alone with Oliver. "Let's go Epstein." They'd been on the street for a while when Sam said. "Do you know Collins pretty well?"

Dov looked confused. "Who?"

Sam furrowed his brow. "Collins. Andy. You guys _did_ go through the academy together right?"

Dov cursed inwardly. "Oh. Umm. Yes sir, we did. Sorry."

There was a silent pause and Sam raised an eyebrow. "Well?" Dov looked at him like _well what_ and Sam said. "What do you know about her?"

He sighed and thought back to the night before graduation. They'd all had too much to drink and Andy was rambling about things.

_**Flashback** _

_**Dov walked into her apartment ahead of everyone else and heard her talking quietly. "** _ **No! I don't care what he says. He hasn't been my father for 18 years and he's not going to start now. Please do not call back here."**

_**He knew he wasn't supposed to hear that and he didn't want to startle her. "Hey Andy! We're here!"** _

_**She jumped anyway but turned around with a half-hearted smile. Before the night was over she had confessed that her dad had also been a cop. He was now serving a life sentence for killing his partner that had gone to Internal Affairs to turn him in. Andy's mother took her to Calgary and changed their names to her maiden name, Collins. She came back to Toronto a year ago after her mother had passed. She was determined to make the McNally name good again even if she had to hide who she was for a while.** _

Dov heard his name again and he looked at the intimidating TO he was paired with. "She keeps to herself sir but she kicked all of our asses at the academy."

Sam nodded; he'd seen that in her files. He let the subject drop for now.

Oliver drove them to a coffee shop and Andy followed him inside. Once they ordered food and coffee he said. "I'm really sorry about Swarek. He's actually a decent guy when he isn't being a complete douche bag." Andy couldn't help the giggle and he smiled. His words getting the desired result. "I could talk to Boyko if you want."

She shook her head vehemently. "Thank you sir but I can take whatever he dishes out."

Oliver smiled and waited for the waitress to set their food down. "I know but you shouldn't have to." He took a bite of his food and sighed. "He...he's a bit hot headed sometimes but Sammy is one of _the best_ cops I know. If I could just get him away from that bi...from Cruz, things would be better." Andy felt a bit uncomfortable hearing him talk about Swarek and Cruz like that. He looked up and saw the look on her face. "Sorry Collins. She's a bitch and he's my best friend."

Andy simply nodded as they continued to eat. Once they were finished they hit the streets again. It was a relatively quiet day and they had very little paperwork at the end. Andy joined the other rookies at the Penny afterwards. She felt eyes on her as she walked in. When she scanned the room she found two pair staring at her. Swarek, studying her with a curious look and Cruz glaring at her like she'd shot her favorite dog.

Sam was more curious about her than he had ever been about anyone. He'd been a real dick to her but she was always there and giving 110%. There was obviously something about her, something big because he could read it all over Epstein's face earlier.

He knew he had to apologize but this wasn't the time or place. He also knew he had to do something about Cruz but this wasn't the time or place for that either. He declined when she offered to go home with him. "I got some things to do. Some other time."

She nodded reluctantly. "Yeah. Ok."

Sam threw back the last swallow of his scotch and headed out. He spared another glance at Andy as he left. Andy breathed a sigh of relief when Swarek left because Cruz soon followed although they didn't seem to be leaving together.

She was partnered with him again the next day and left nothing to chance. She made sure she had all of the gear and a nice hot cup of black coffee waiting. Oliver offered to rescue her but she politely declined.

Sam tried to talk to her but she would only respond when necessary and if it was job related. He sighed as he drove through the city. "You ever gonna cut me a break Collins?"

She looked at him funny. _"Me cut you a break? Seriously?"_ She chuckled a little. "Yeah because I've been such a hard ass to you sir. I've worked _extremely_ hard to get here. I refuse to let _you_ or _anyone else_ destroy what I've built. So if it's all the same to you _sir_ let's just keep this as professional as possible. I will always have your back regardless. All I ask is that you have mine."

That was the most she'd said to him since she arrested him. "Fair enough. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for how I've been acting."

She shrugged and looked out her window. "I've dealt with worse sir. Let's just move on."

He couldn't blame her for being so cold. Later that day he called things off with Marlo. She wasn't thrilled and he couldn't find it in him to care. When they had started things it was just for fun. He was in and out of ops and didn't want anything serious. She was dedicated to her job and she didn't want serious either. Something had changed and he didn't like it.

Andy kept her distance from Sam as much as possible. Cruz was always in her face and more hostile than usual and Andy couldn't understand why. She also found it curious that Sam started joining the rookie table for a drink or two when they were at the Penny.

Andy had worked hard and the pride of finally being cut loose showed. She was ordered by their new Staff Sergeant Frank Best, to take the other rookies to Club Supernova to help with crowd control. She was also given the responsibility of being in charge.

The club gave out 1000 wristbands but only had room for 800 people. By the time they got there the crowd was pretty rowdy. Once they announced only 50 more were being let in the crowd went crazy. Andy and the others called for backup as fights broke out. She heard Officer Cruz say that she was on scene but more help was needed

Andy felt someone shove her hard and she fell into a crowd. "Sam can't help you now bitch."

It was the unmistakable voice of Cruz that she heard as a fist connected with her face. She tried to fight back and get out but there were too many of them so she tried to protect herself as best she could. She eventually blacked out.

S.W.A.T. arrived and got the crowd under control as fast as possible. Traci found Andy bloody and beaten. She was rushed to the hospital and into surgery.

Traci was sitting by her side when her cousin Nick ran in. "What the hell happened?"

She shook her head and shrugged. "We were on crowd control at a club. Things went to hell when people found out they couldn't get in."

He took her other hand and sat down. "Jesus Andy."

Her cheek was split open, her lip was stitched up, her right arm was in a cast, she was covered head to toe in bruises. They sat in silence for a while. Andy stirred a few times and whimpered but Nick got her to relax. A few hours after she was admitted she started to stir again and was hysterical. Outside of her room another hysteria was about to happen. Sam came running in with Oliver and they skidded to a stop when they saw Frank.

Sam and Oliver had been helping serve warrants when they heard the news. "How is she Frank?"

He sighed heavily, feeling the weight of being the one that sent them. "She's pretty messed up. Somehow she got caught in one of the crowds."

They heard a cry from her room and ran to the door. Andy was flailing and yelling. "Please stop! Please!" And then her next words rocked everyone. "Cruz! Help! Please Cruz!"

Sam watched as a man leaned over and tried to comfort her. "You're ok Andy. You're safe."

She was still crying when she said. "Why Cruz?"

Nick held her hand and caressed her cheek. "Who is Cruz?"

Traci cried as she said. "A senior officer with our division and she was on scene but I don't understand."

Andy whimpered. "Why did she push me into the crowd? Why does she hate me so much?"

Nick had pushed the button for the nurse and she came in. "Ms. McNally. You have to calm down."

Sam, Oliver, and Frank stared in confusion. Sam said. "Her name is Collins. Andy _Collins_."

The nurse flipped through her file. "I don't know what to tell you sir but my file says she's Andrea McNally."

The three men stood close by as the nurse and the stranger tried to calm her down. It was like a shock when she opened her eyes.

Andy was disoriented and scared when she opened her eyes. It was the comforting voice of her cousin Nick that brought her out of her nightmare.

She yelped when she tried to move. "Andy. You need to stay still. Ok?" She nodded even though she didn't understand why. "There's a nurse her to check on you. You're safe now ok?"

Andy sniffed and nodded as she looked around. She locked eyes with Sam and she became hysterical again. _"No! No! Get him out of here! GET OUT!"_ The nurse upped her pain meds to knock her out and as she drifted off she whimpered. _"She did it because of Sam."_

To say every single person in the room was shocked would be an understatement. The strange man turned on them and growled. _"Who the hell is Sam and this Cruz person?"_

Sam felt like he'd had the air kicked out of him. "I'm Sam."

Nick cleared the distance and got in his face. "She's here because of you? Who the hell are you?"

He actually stepped back a little as Frank and Oliver stepped between them. "I umm...I...I'm her training officer, her partner."

Frank spoke next. "I'm her boss, Frank Best. Who are you and why are they calling her Andy McNally?"

Nick never broke eye contact with Sam as he said through gritted teeth. "I'm her cousin, Nick Collins." He sighed as he stepped back a little and looked at her. "They're calling her McNally because she's a McNally."

Oliver moved a little closer and looked at his rookie. "As in...?"

He nodded and walked around to the other side. "Yeah. The one and only. Aunt Claire took her out of here when it all happened. They moved to Calgary with my family and changed their name."

Sam stayed in his spot. "I don't understand. Why does McNally sound familiar?"

Frank sighed and walked to the foot of the bed. "Detective Tommy McNally."

That was all Sam needed to hear. Every cop in Toronto had heard of him even though it had happened almost 20 years ago. _"Jesus."_

Nick took her hand and brushed some of her hair back. "She barely remembers him but you can never run from that kind of thing. She came back here when Aunt Claire passed last year. I told her it was a mistake." He looked up at Sam. "Why the hell weren't you with her today?"

Frank scrubbed his hands across his face. "I sent her there. They've been cut loose and I thought it would be an easy assignment. I don't understand."

There was a knock at the door as Jerry stepped in. "Maybe I can help with that." He sat a laptop down on the table over her bed. "We pulled all the video from the cruisers and the club." He hit play and everyone gasped as they watched Marlo push Andy into a crowd of fighters.

Frank couldn't believe one of his officers would do something like that. Sam watched in disbelief as the videos played. Some concert goer was recording the crowd and Marlo's comment. _**"Swarek can't save you this time bitch."**_

Frank closed the laptop and looked at Nick. "I'm very sorry. Tell her that Cruz won't get away with this and I'll be back to check on her."

Nick nodded as Oliver patted Andy's hand. "You're a tough one McNally. We're going to take care of this for you."

Sam reached for her and when Nick growled he stopped. He couldn't find the words so he nodded and walked out with the guys close behind. Frank called the station to see if Cruz was there and she was. He told the desk Sergeant to hold her there.

When they walked into the station they were told she was in the bullpen. Frank and the others begged Sam to stay calm but he made no promises.

Frank saw her at her desk smiling away. "Officer Cruz!"

She jumped a little when she saw him and stood up. "Sir?" Frank nodded to her and Oliver began handcuffing her. "What the hell?"

She squirmed and Sam grabbed her hard as he growled. "Marlo Cruz, you are under arrested for the assault of Officer Andy Collins. You have the right to remain silent. You have the right to an attorney." He saw the surprised look. "Yeah. She lived, otherwise it would be murder."

Oliver removed her duty belt and passed her to another officer. "Get her out of here."

Everyone stood around shocked by the news. Frank looked around and said. "Officer Collins will accept visitors tomorrow if anyone would like to see her."

There were nods and whispers all around but everyone went back to work. Sam watched as Marlo was escorted out. "I'm going back to the hospital Frank."

He didn't try to argue with him. Andy was his partner and she'd been hurt by his ex. Oliver followed him to the locker room and they left for the hospital a few minutes later. Nick was still pretty hostile with Sam but let him come back in and sit. Jerry eventually came to get Traci to go home for a little while. He told them that Cruz tried to deny everything until they showed her the video. She blamed Andy for Sam dumping her.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Andy was kept sedated for a couple of days to make sure she didn't cause anymore injury to herself. She'd had some internal bleeding from the kicks she received and the doctors wanted to give her body time to heal. Nick stayed by her side and kept the others updated. He finally gave Sam a chance after a long talk with Traci. That's how Sam was sitting with her when she finally woke up.

He was holding her hand, his thumbing rubbing circles on it when he felt her jerk. He looked over to see her looking back at him. "Hey." He said softly.

He could see the utter panic in her eyes. _"No! No!"_

Sam stayed still as he spoke calmly. "It's ok Andy. I swear she'll never hurt you again. I'm _so_ sorry." He took her hand in both of his. "You have to know that I would never want anything to happen to you." She finally nodded slowly. "Good. Can I get you anything?"

Her throat felt dry like it was full of cotton and a little raw as she swallowed. "W...wat...er p...please." He poured her a cup and helped her hold it. After a few big gulps she said. "Thank you."

He smiled a little and nodded. "I know it's probably a crazy question but how do you feel?"

She winced a little as she tried to move. "Like I got beat up."

He frowned as he said. "I'm so sorry." He shook his head and looked down at the floor. "I...I have no idea who that woman is. How she could do something like this. You didn't deserve this. I know I was an asshole to you to begin with and I'm really sorry for that too."

She swallowed hard and spoke slowly. "Why are you here?"

He wasn't sure he had a good enough answer. "You're here because of me."

Andy slowly shook her head. "I'm _here_ because of _her._ I'm just not sure why."

Sam closed his eyes as he said. "I broke up with her and apparently she blames you." He sighed and looked back up. "I have no idea why."

She had seen the jealousy in Marlo's eyes when Sam started being nice to her. "She didn't like that you had forgiven me for arresting you. She didn't like that you were being nice to me now."

He furrowed his brow. "She told you this?"

Andy shook her head a little. "I could see it." They sat quietly for a few minutes before she said. "You don't have to stay here anymore. I'm sure you have better things to do."

Sam reached up towards her face and she flinched. "I'm not going to hurt you." She nodded and he reached again. She still flinched but he continued slowly and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "There's nowhere else I want to be Andy."

Tears began to roll down her cheeks. _"Sam. I don't...I...I don't understand...why."_

He didn't either but he knew his place was with her more than he'd ever known _anything._ "I don't either but I _know_ I'm supposed to be here with you. I know that I w _ant_ to be here with you."

Anything else that would have been said was interrupted by Nick and Traci coming in. Traci squealed and Andy gave her a little smile. "Heard someone missed me."

Traci very gently hugged her. "You scared the hell out of us dude. So glad you're finally awake."

Andy giggled a little and winced. "How long have I been here?"

Nick leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Three days. How are you feeling?"

She shifted a little bit and said. "It hurts but I'll be ok."

Sam's heart hurt for her. She made eye contact with him and he hitched his thumb over his shoulder to signal he was leaving. Andy nodded and he said. "I'll umm...I'll see you guys later."

As he was leaving he got a text from Oliver saying they were at the Penny so he decided to join them. There was a scotch waiting for him when he sat down.

Oliver tipped his drink and said. "How's our girl?"

He took a long drink, swished it around before swallowing it and feeling the burn. "She's awake. So that's good."

Oliver slapped his hand on the bar. "Hell yeah it is." He eyed his best friend for a minute. "Sammy. You do know it isn't your fault right?" Sam shrugged. "It isn't your fault brother."

Sam took another long drink before he said. "Where did I go wrong there? I mean...I know I was an asshole to her in the beginning but it's not like I hated her or anything. Hell! I didn't even really talk about her outside of work."

Oliver was always brutally honesty and that's why they were such good friends. "Marlo had issues Sam. I told you that in the beginning. And now we find out she's Bipolar and off her meds. There is _no way_ you could've known _this_ was going to happen."

Deep down he knew that it wasn't his fault, that Cruz had issues but still. He had one more drink then went back to the hospital to see her one last time for the night.

Andy had sent Nick home for the night. He'd been with her since she got there and he needed to get some sleep, to get real sleep. She was a little surprised when Sam knocked and walked back in. "Hey."

She smiled a little. "Hey. Thought you went home?"

He took a seat on her bed and took her hand. "Just had a couple of drinks with the guys. Thought Nash and Collins might like some alone time. Plus your cousin isn't a big fan of mine so..."

She knew that was true because Nick had begged her to ask for a new partner when she went back. "He's just very protective. We've been through a lot together."

Sam nodded. "He was there for you when things happened with your dad."

She looked mortified and tried to jerk her hand away. "What? I...I...don't know..."

He smiled softly and squeezed her hand. "Andy, I know more than I'd like to about having criminals for parents."

She scoffed a little. "What, did they have too many parking tickets?"

He chuckled and said. "If only it were that easy. My dad..." He paused, only his closest friends knew. "...he was a raging alcoholic and an abusive bastard. My mom she was an addict and she took the abuse as long as he didn't touch me or my sister. One night he came after us and..." He looked at their linked hands as he said. "She's spending a life sentence for killing him."

Andy gasped and squeezed his hand back. "God Sam! I'm so sorry. I didn't...you must think I'm..."

He cut her off by brushing the pad of his thumb across her lips. "No way you could've known." He sighed. "I didn't much like carrying the Swarek name around afterwards but you can't help where you come from." He kissed her hand. "Andy, you're an amazing cop and no one is going to care that he's your father. You have _more_ than proved you are not like him."

Tears rolled down her cheeks and he brushed them away. "I've worked so hard Sam. Most people didn't even know who I really was or why I tried so hard." He was smiling big and she looked confused. "Why are you smiling like that?"

He continued to caress her cheek. "I'm sorry. It's just...you're calling me Sam."

She looked even more confused as she said. "But that's your name. What else am I supposed to call you?"

He chuckled. "Usually you call me _sir_ and I know I deserved a few _other_ names." That made her laugh and then hiss at the pain it caused her lip. Sam winced. "Shit. Sorry." He brushed his thumb across the offended area.

Andy swallowed hard at the feeling of his thumb across her lips. The mood had changed and she didn't quite know what to think. She watched as Sam licked his lips and leaned in slowly. She stopped breathing and when his lips touched hers she gasped. He cupped her face as their lips brushed lightly across each other's. Her hand snaked up and cupped the back of his head as they continued to kiss. Sam wanted to deepen it but knew it would cause her pain. Andy had never felt such a connection and couldn't help pull him in closer. She hissed at the pressure and when he tried to pull back she held him to her.

Sam was already having difficulty breathing and when her tongue brushed his bottom lip things went white. He moved closer and wrapped his arms gently around her as they kissed. He finally pulled back and smiled at her dazed look. At least he wasn't the only one feeling lost.

Andy licked her slips and smiled shyly. "Umm...So that happened."

Sam chuckled as he caressed her cheek. "Yeah. It did. Are umm...are you ok?"

She nodded and she scanned his face. "You?"

He smiled big and nodded. "Great." They sat staring at each other for a few minutes until a nurse came in to check on her.

Visiting hours were over and his badge would only get him so far now that she was doing better. "Visiting hours are over sir." The nurse smiled sweetly.

Sam searched Andy's eyes and when she nodded he said. "Ok." He kissed her hand. "I'll be back tomorrow. Call me if you need anything."

Andy smiled and nodded. "I will. Thank you."

He wanted to kiss her again but the nurse wouldn't leave so he kissed her cheek and left. Two days later Andy got the news she could go home. Nick, Traci, Sam and Oliver were standing around when she got the news.

"You're healing very well and I think it's time you get to go home." The doctor smiled as he continued to sign off on her papers. "You're going to need some help for a little while. A nice comfortable bed and no stairs."

Andy frowned; she was between places and had been sleeping on Traci's sofa. Definitely _not_ a comfortable place when she hurt like this and Traci had stairs. Nick piped up. "I'm taking you back to Calgary with me."

Andy shook her head. "No! I'm not leaving Toronto. It's my home."

Nick growled. "You need help Andy. You heard the doctor."

Sam blurted out. "She can stay with me. I have a spare room and no stairs."

Nick turned on him. "It's your fault she's here in the first place so no thank you."

Andy couldn't believe her cousin. "Nick! I can decide for myself." Nick frowned as she took his hand. "You've always been there for me and I appreciate it but my life is here now." She looked to Sam. "I couldn't let you do that but thank you."

Oliver smiled as he watched his best friend step up to her bed. "I can help, so let me. Please." Andy finally nodded and he smiled.

Nick was not impressed. "Are you serious? You're here because of him!"

Sam saw that determined look she'd get when someone thought she couldn't do something. "I'm here because of Marlo Cruz and her instability. Sam had _nothing_ to do with this so let it go." Nick glared at Sam and walked out. "Sorry. He means well."

Sam shrugged and smiled a little. "It's ok. Can't blame him for caring."

The doctor finished her release papers. "See your primary in a week to make sure everything is still healing properly. You're free to go Ms. McNally."

Traci held up her bag. "How about a shower and some real clothes?"

Andy nodded happily and Sam said. "I'll umm...I'll go bring my truck around."

Oliver smiled and said. "I'll help carry all this stuff out."

Both guys grabbed armfuls of flowers and balloons before heading out. Oliver chuckled at the bounce in Sam's step. Sam glared and said. "What are you laughing at?"

Oliver bit back a smiled and shrugged. "Nothing buddy."

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed. "Shut up."

Both guys laughed as they walked out to Sam's truck and loaded Andy's things in the back. Sam pulled it up to the front and they walked back up to Andy's room. She was sitting on her bed in a tank and sweats while Traci brushed her hair.

His breath caught as she smiled. "Hey! I'm almost ready."

He just nodded. _How had he missed how beautiful she was? Was he going to be able to control himself?_ He leaned against the wall and waited. A nurse finally brought a wheelchair in, she reluctantly got in and Traci pushed her out while Sam and Oliver carried the rest of her stuff.

Traci and Oliver followed Sam to his place so they could help get her and her things inside. Andy settled on the sofa while the rest of them carried her things back to her new bedroom.

Traci had to go so she kissed her cheek and hugged her. "I'll bring your stuff by tomorrow."

Andy thanked her and watched her go. Oliver hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Glad to have you back McNally. Don't give Sammy too hard of a time."

Andy assured him that she would try not to and then she watched him leave. Sam came back after walking Oliver out. "Can I get you anything?" She had missed real food. "You hungry? I'm pretty good in the kitchen."

She smiled and nodded. "I could eat. Whatever you're in the mood for."

Sam thought for a minute. "It's nice outside. How about grilling?" She nodded. "Ok." He held out his hand and she took it. He helped her up and led her out to his deck. "I'll be right back." She was surprised to find that he had a TV on his deck. His explanation when he walked back out and she nodded to it. "Poker night. Game day. Stuff like that."

She nodded and looked around. "Can I help with anything?"

He smiled and shook his head. "Nope but thanks." He kissed the top of her head, started the grill, and went back inside.

Andy smiled at the sensation and actually found herself touching the spot. She watched him pass back forth by the window as he got things together. She turned on a hockey game and Sam came back out with food and drinks.

He sat a beer down in front of her and she smiled. _"Thank you!_ I know I probably shouldn't but hopefully it won't hurt."

He put the potatoes on and took a seat next to her. "One beer will be ok. Unless you're hurting and you need one of your pills."

She took a drink and shook her head. "It can wait until bedtime."

They settled into dinner a little while later and continued to watch the game. Sam started to clean up and she insisted that she help. "You don't have to."

"I know." She picked up her plate. "But I want to. It's the least I can do."

She made to walk by him and he held his hand up, it rested on her stomach. He spoke quietly, almost whispering in her ear. "Andy, I asked you stay because I want to help you. I don't expect _anything_ from you."

Andy turned and looked up at Sam. "I know you don't Sam. You're a good man. But I'm not the kind of person that could take an offer like this and _not_ help somehow." She rose up on her toes and kissed his cheek.

He smiled and gently wrapped his arms around her. "Just know that you don't _have_ to help and besides you're supposed to be taking it easy."

Her arms wrapped around his waist and she rested her head on his chest. "I promise to take it easy." She squeezed him a little. "Thank so much for doing this Sam."

He pulled back and hooked a finger under her chin, tilting her head up. "My pleasure." He kissed her softly. "I'll wash the dishes if you want to put the food in the fridge."

Andy nodded. "Sounds like a good plan."

They soon had the kitchen cleaned and everything put away. Andy yawned and Sam smiled. "Time for bed?" She nodded; he took her hand and led her back to her room.

She giggled at all of the gifts from her friends. "Wow. I didn't realize there was this much stuff." She walked around and looked at everything. She stopped at the bouquet of purple tulips, they were from Sam. "These are my favorite." She turned back and looked at him. "How did you know?"

His dimples flashed and he shrugged. "I didn't. Just guessed." He nodded towards her bathroom. "There are towels and anything else you might need. I keep it stocked for my sister Sarah. I'll tell you about her later."

Andy walked over to him and caressed his cheek. "Thank you. For dinner and...everything." He cupped her face and she closed her eyes. _When did she start having these feelings for him? Did Marlo see them and that's why she did what she did?_ _"Sam."_

He smiled and brushed his thumb across her cheek. "Sleep tight McNally." He kissed her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow and I'm just down the hall if you need me."

Life with Sam was going great. Once she was cleared to move around more he'd come pick her up after work and they'd go to the Penny to have a drink with their friends. It was four weeks after she was released a knock came a knock at the door. She looked through the peep hole and was surprised to find Frank and Detective Donovan Boyd on the other side.

She opened it quickly, fearing the worst. "Oh! God! What happened? Is he ok?"

Frank furrowed his brow and then sighed. "Sorry Andy. Sam's fine. Can umm...can we come in?"

Andy noticed a stack of files in the detective's hand. "Umm. Sure. I guess." She stepped aside and the men walked in. They followed her to the living room. "Can I get you something to drink?"

Frank smiled and patted her on the back. "Have a seat McNally. I know my way around. Coffee everyone?" Andy and Boyd nodded then Frank disappeared into the kitchen.

She'd met the Guns and Gangs detective before, when she arrested Sam and he was _not_ a fan. "Sam's on shift." She said nervously as she took a seat in his recliner.

Boyd smiled and nodded. "I know. I'm here to see you." He sat the files down on the table. "I've been following you McNally." At her shocked look he said. "Your career. I know we didn't get started on the best foot and I'm sorry about that." She gave him a skeptical look and he chuckled. "Yeah. I know."

Frank came back in with three mugs of coffee and passed them around. "How are you doing Andy?"

She smiled at her Staff Sergeant and shrugged. "I feel pretty good. Still sore here and there. I should be able to get my cast off in a few more weeks." She looked between the men. "What's going on sir?"

Frank looked to Boyd and he nodded. "Anton Hill."

Her eyebrows shot up and she sat up. _"Sam's white whale."_ She whispered. She shook it off and said. "What about him?"

Frank smiled a little at the analogy. "It's been...10 months and we feel like it's time to send someone else back in."

She looked even more confused. "And?"

Boyd picked up the files. "And we want to send you in. As soon as possible."

She scrunched up her face and shook her head. "I look like hell right now."

Frank nodded. "And that's why. No offense of course. Hill likes what he thinks are lost causes. He'll see someone who has nothing; a domestic abuse victim and he'll bring you in. He'll set you up with a job, possibly an apartment then if all goes well..." He shrugged.

Frank could see her processing everything. "What about Sam?"

Boyd sighed and shook his head. "He could never go again. We have all of his files. _Every single thing_ Sam got is in these files." He held them up.

She sat quietly for a few minutes and finally she said. "When?"

Both men smiled and Boyd passed her the files. "One week. Look, I know you're living here but under no circumstances can you tell Sam."

She opened her mouth and Frank held up his hand. "You can't Andy. You know how this goes. Sammy will be ok."

She finally nodded. "Ok. Whatever it takes."

Boyd nodded and stood up. "I'll be in touch."

Frank and Boyd left. Andy took the files back to her room and laid them out on her bed. Sam wouldn't be back for hours so she had plenty of time to start.

Just after lunch her phone rang and she was so wrapped up in the files that she didn't even look at the ID. "Hello?"

Sam smiled when he heard her voice. "Hello to you too McNally. How's your day going?" She jumped and pulled the phone away to look. She must've paused too long because she heard. "You there McNally?"

She recovered quickly. "Yep. Sorry. I dropped my phone. My day is good. How is yours?"

He shifted around in his seat and watched cars pass by. "It's pretty quiet without my partner but I'm managing."

Andy smiled at his silliness. "Do you think you'll be finished on time tonight? I was umm...I was thinking about making spaghetti."

His stomach growled a little at the thought. "Yeah. I should be able to. You sure know the way to my heart McNally. I may never be able to let you go."

He heart stuck in her throat and she choked out. "Sam."

He frowned and cleared his throat. "Umm. Sorry. I umm..." He was pretty sure they had been on the same page the last few weeks. Either drinks after work and take out on the way home or they would cook dinner and relax on the sofa together. Things had become very comfortable between them.

She felt bad for what she was going to do but she just reminded herself it was _for_ Sam. "If you play your cards right there might even be a special dessert in it for you."

He choked out a laugh and shook his head. "No teasing McNally."

She giggled a little. "I promise it'll be _delicious."_

He groaned and said. "You're lucky you're cute."

She scoffed and fell back on her bed. "Yeah. I'm sexy as hell right now. Black, blue, purple, and yellow are really my colors."

He chuckled and cleared his throat. "Most beautiful woman I've ever seen as far as I'm concerned."

Tears pricked her eyes as she whispered. _"Sam."_ He didn't know what to say and she finally said. "Come home safe Swarek. Just you and me tonight ok?"

Nothing sounded better to him than spending time alone with her. "Sounds great. I promise not to bring any stray's home."

They talked for a few minutes before hanging up. Sam had come to love having her in his house when he came home. She'd been there four weeks and he hoped she'd never leave. He managed to get out on time and waved off a trip to the Penny. He sent Andy a text and headed home.

When her phone beeped she smiled. _**On my way home.**_ She had taken one of the files with her while she started dinner. As she walked back to her room she sent. _**Can't wait to see you.**_

She hid the files in her bottom drawer and went back to the kitchen. She had a beer waiting for Sam when he walked in 10 minutes later. His stomach growled as he stepped into his house. She was an amazing cook and they had fun cooking together.

She turned when he walked in and held up a beer. "Hi honey! You're home."

He laughed and shook his head as he took the beer and kissed her cheek. "I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to say that."

Andy wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "My training officer taught me rules are meant to be broken." She slowly rose up on her toes and brushed her lips across his. "I kind of like that idea."

He sat the beer down and wrapped his arms around her. "He's a smart man. You should _always_ listen to him." They kissed again and he said. "Smells really good and I'm starving."

She beamed her perfect smile. "Good thing it's ready then."

She pulled the garlic bread out of the oven and the salad out of the fridge. Sam grabbed everything else they would need and they made plates. Soon they were sitting on the sofa watching TV. Andy loved the side of Sam that no one else got to see. He was a man of few words at work but at home when it was just the two of them he told corny jokes and shared stories of his rookie years. He was relaxed and smiled a lot.

She pulled out a cheesecake for dessert and they shared a slice before bed. They walked back to their rooms and they kissed before they separated. Every day after Sam left she pulled out the files and studied.

Six days after the files were dropped off her phone rang. "Hello?"

It was Donovan Boyd. "It's time McNally, 2 AM tomorrow night I'll be outside waiting."

She swallowed around the lump and nodded. "I'll be ready."

That night she let Sam take her to the Penny for drinks with their friends and they had a great time. When they got home they walked back to their rooms as usual. She would be leaving in almost 48 hours and who knows when she'd see him again.

They stopped at her door and he leaned in to kiss her. She pushed him back and said. "I want to stay with you tonight Sam."

He swallowed hard. "Are you ok? Having nightmares?"

She shook her head and said. "I just want to sleep beside you."

He nodded and took her hand as she followed him into his room. They got ready for bed and climbed in. Sam let her make the first move and she cuddled up to him, laying her head on his chest and draping an arm over him. Sam smiled and kissed the top of her head as he wrapped his arms around her.

The next morning Andy made them breakfast, holding back the tears as she spent her last hours with him. Sam grilled out that night and after dinner they cuddled up in one of his lounge chairs. Sam could tell something was wrong. "Talk to me McNally. What's wrong?"

She cuddled in closer and shook her head. "Nothing. Just wish I could get back to work." She wasn't really lying. She _did_ want to get back to work.

He kissed her temple. "You will sweetheart. You just need more time to heal."

While Sam had been at work she wrote him a note. She wasn't supposed to tell him she was going but she couldn't leave without telling him something. They went to bed after a while and she cuddled up next to him again.

At 1:45 she slipped out of his arms and went to her room; changed clothes, grabbed her bag and his note. She left the note next to the coffee pot and the keys to the house in the mail box. Boyd was sitting at the curb when she stepped out. Andy looked back one last time and smiled before she drove off.

The next morning Sam rolled over to find the other side of the bed cold and empty. He smiled when he smelled coffee. He slipped on pajama bottoms and padded out to the kitchen, surprised to find it dark. The note immediately caught his attention and he recognized the familiar handwriting.

_**Sam,** _

_**You're an amazing man, friend, and partner. I hope you'll understand. It's time for the White Whale to be captured. Just know I love you and I** _ **will** _**come home.** _

_**Andy** _

He ran back to her room yelling her name. He found her dresser and closet half empty. _"No! No! No! God damn it McNally what have you done?"_ He quickly got ready for work and broke a few laws to get there.

Frank wasn't at all surprised when one of his closest friends stormed into his office. "Where the hell is she Frank?"

He sighed and pushed back in his chair. "You know I can't tell you that Sammy." He saw a piece of paper crumpled up in his hand. "I see she left you a note." Sam nodded. "She's...she's..."

Sam slammed it down on his desk and growled. _"She's with Anton Hill for Christ's sake! What the hell were you thinking?"_

He knew Sam's anger was because he cared deeply for her and not because he didn't think she could do it. "You of all people should know I can't say anything about where she may or may not be. She has seen _every_ file she could possibly need. I swear to you not only as your boss but as one of your best friends, she is being watched closely and we _will_ pull her if _anything_ looks funny."

Sam growled. "I swear to God Frank, if she comes back missing so much as _one hair_..." He yanked the note off his desk and stormed out.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Andy was dropped off at the apartment she would be calling home for the foreseeable future. It wasn't in the best neighborhood but it was wired up. Boyd knew how important she was to 15 so he left a few strategically placed 9mm in case she needed them.

She had been set up with a contact and given their meeting place which she had to be at at 9 am. Boyd and Frank were right, Hill took to her immediately and wanted to give her a job. He needed a new bartender at his restaurant.

Andy looked away shyly. "Mr. Hill, thank you so much. I...I...I just...I can't thank you enough. I just got here from Montreal last week and was starting to worry about money."

His smile gave her chills. "Don't worry Jessie. You'll do just fine here. Darla will help with makeup to cover those bruises until they finish healing."

Darla was her contact, her _cousin_ that was helping her get out of the abusive situation she was in. Darla was really Melissa Watts an officer from 27 and she'd been under 8 months.

Andy/Jessie smiled big. "Thank you so much sir."

It took six weeks before Hill approached her with the big job. She had caught a few shortages here and there and he felt like he could trust her so he offered her the accountant job. Andy was smart enough to be nervous but happily accepted. That night she turned on her burner phone and sent a simple two word message. _**I'M IN.**_

Boyd promised to keep Frank updated so he sent a similar message. _**SHES IN.**_

Frank had done his best to keep Sam from going crazy since Andy left. Anyone could see their relationship had changed in the weeks before she left. He caught Sam's eye across the bullpen, waved his phone and nodded.

Sam let out a long breath because he knew that it was news about Andy. Good news. His world had been seriously void since she left. He never realized how much life and excitement she brought to it. So he promised himself, no he _swore_ that when she came home she'd have no doubt how he felt about her.

Andy was seriously missing her life. She especially missed Sam. Since they'd cleared the air he'd always been supportive and encouraging. The last weeks they spent together things had without a doubt changed between them. She vowed when she got home she would tell him how she felt.

At three months in, Anton was bringing her the _other_ books to do too. She was trusted and left alone with them. There was no way she could use the copy machine without being noticed so she bought a pen that scanned text. Hill was old school and actually kept a physical copy of all of his books as well as a copy on the computer. The book went back 10 years and had everything that was needed to arrest him. Every week she sent the info to Boyd and after 8 very long months she was going to get to go home.

Hill had scheduled a meeting with his top guys and one of his biggest buyers. Andy sent the info to Boyd and knew to just be ready for anything. She turned the mic on her phone on and laid it on the bar as she made their drinks. Just as the meeting was finishing she heard. "Police! Put your hands up now!"

ETF busted in in full gear and then came the uniforms and detectives. She screamed as she was forced face first into the bar. She recognized the comforting voice of Oliver. "Hands behind your back."

He roughed her up a little as she struggled. "Take your hands off me. We haven't done anything wrong."

Oliver wanted to smile but he simply said. "If I had a dollar for every time I heard that I could retire. Ms. Grimes you're under arrest and will be sent back to Montreal to answer the warrant for assault."

Andy watched as Anton Hill and all of his men were cuffed and escorted out. He never even looked back at Andy and she was thankful. She looked around at all of the officers and sighed when she didn't see him.

Oliver waited until they were on the road before he looked in his rear view and gave her a blinding smile. "Good to see you McNally. We missed you."

Andy breathed a sigh of relief and sunk back into the seat. "I missed you guys too. A lot."

Both chuckled and he could see the sad look. "He doesn't know. We couldn't risk something happening to either one of you." Andy half smiled and nodded. "I'll call him when we get there."

She held back the tears as she looked at him. "Thank you."

When they pulled in she was hurried into an interrogation room and Boyd joined her 20 minutes later. "Great job Andy. Really. I know you're ready to...do whatever. See your friends and get back to your life so I won't keep you long tonight. Eventually though we'll have to take a day or two to go over everything."

She smiled big. "Thank you sir."

In the other room Frank and Oliver stood together watching and listening. Both men smiled as Oliver took out his phone and hit speed dial 4. Sam had spent a great deal of the last eight months pacing around his house and today was no different. He just needed to know she was ok.

His phone rang and he groaned a little when he saw it was Oliver. "Hey brother."

Oliver was about to make his best friends' day. "Hey Sammy. I know it's your day off but we could really use you down here for a bit."

Sam closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sure. Why not." He grumbled. "Not like I have anything else going on."

Oliver nodded. "Good. See you in about twenty then."

Sam took his time leaving. He usually enjoyed rushing off to work but today he even drove there without a care. He _needed_ her to come home.

As Andy sat with Boyd going over the basics all she could think about was Sam. She needed to see him, to feel him, to tell him she was never leaving him again. An hour after she was brought in she was walking out of the room with a tired smile on her face. Anton and all of his guys were locked up so there was no way they'd see her. She made her way to the lounge, looking for her friends.

Sam walked into the bullpen and scanned for Oliver. He was pulling his phone out when they locked eyes. His heart stopped; surely his brain was playing tricks on him. Her hands flew to her mouth; she smiled and started crying as they started moving through the crowd. Everyone figured out what was going on and stepped out of their way. Andy practically ran to him and jumped in his arms.

They held each other tight as everyone cheered Andy's return. She whispered in his ear. _"We got him Sam."_

He had never been so proud of anyone as he was in that moment. "Never doubted you wouldn't." He put her down and cupped her face. "You crazy brave woman don't ever do that to me again."

Andy laughed as she bit her bottom lip and nodded. "You're never getting rid of me now." Her arms snaked around his neck and pulled him to her so their noses were touching. _"I love you Sam Swarek and I missed you."_

He laughed as he brushed his nose across hers. "Best thing I've ever heard in my life." He kissed her deeply then said. "I love you too."

Frank cleared his throat. "Alright coppers! Welcoming _McNally_ back will be tomorrow night at the Penny." No one noticed the change in her last name. He smiled at Sam and Andy. "Congratulations Andy. Glad you made it back safely."

She blushed furiously and practically hid in Sam's chest. "Couldn't have done it without all of Sam's hard work."

Everyone cheered for Sam too. Frank held his hands up. "Ok. Ok. We'll finish this party _tomorrow_. Swarek, why don't you give McNally a ride home and we'll see you guys tomorrow night."

They didn't have to be told twice. Sam practically carried her out of the station after she hugged her friends. When they got to his truck he boxed her in with his arms. "You are without a doubt _the most_ beautiful sight I have ever seen." She shook her head and he nodded. "I have missed you so much Andy."

She giggled as she pulled him into a kiss. When they pulled back both were breathless. She whispered. _"Show me."_

He let out a laugh and fumbled to get the door open. "Gladly." He mumbled against her lips then helped her into his truck and jogged around to the driver's side. Andy let him get settled and then she took his hand as he drove them home.

Neither could stop smiling as they walked into his place hand in hand after 8 very long months. They stopped in the living room and Sam looked around.

All he wanted was to take her to his bed and make love to her for days. He finally looked over to her. "Umm. Are you hungry? I could make som..."

Andy cut off anything else when she started unbuttoning her shirt. "I want _you_ Sam. Nothing else right now."

He smiled big, dimples cratered his cheeks. "Ok."

He watched as she removed her shirt, all signs of her assault gone. She was perfect even then but god she was an amazing woman.

Andy loved watching his eyes darken as they scanned her half-dressed body. She tossed her shirt to his sofa and closed the gap between them. Sam watched as her hands went to the hem of his shirt and he raised his arms as she slowly pulled it off.

He hardened instantly as their skin touched when she rose up to kiss him. Andy gasped and smiled against his lips as she felt him against her.

 _"You're amazing."_ She whispered as her lips parted to give him access. Their tongues slowly brushed against each other as Sam pulled her tighter against him.

It was dizzying; skin on skin, lips searing each other. Sam hissed and growled when she tore her lips away to kiss, suck and bite his neck and shoulders. His hands slid down her and went to work on her jeans. Andy smiled and helped with his. Soon they were standing before each other clad only in their underwear.

She hadn't missed his size the mornings she woke up curled against him. But now he was hers and she was in awe. He watched as her eyes widened. _"Sam."_ __  
  
For once in his life he was nervous, was afraid she would be scared. "We don't..."

Andy gave him a wicked smile as she ran her hands down his chest and then she cupped him. His knees buckled as she gently caressed him. _"Shit."_ __  
  
Andy kissed him thoroughly before she knelt down and rolled his boxer briefs off his hips. She had been with a few men but none of them compared to the sight before her. She pushed his boxer briefs down and he stepped out of them.

Andy ran her hands up his thighs and around to his ass. Sam groaned when she squeezed. He'd never been a super affectionate person but god she made him want to never take his hands off her.

Sam twitched when she ran her hands up and around to his stomach. Andy smiled and felt him throb as she wrapped her hand around him. She flicked the tip of her tongue across his head and he growled. Sam wanted what she was ready to do but he needed to be inside her more.

He pulled her up to her feet. "Later." He plunged his tongue into her mouth as he showed her how turned on he was.

Andy moaned into his mouth as his hands slid up her back and flicked the clasps on her bra. She dropped her arms so he could slide it off and whimpered when his calloused hands found the soft skin of her bare breasts.

Both groaned when he cupped them and ran the pads of his thumbs over her hardened nipples. _"Jesus Sam."_ _  
_  
Their foreheads thumped together as they relished in the moment. _"You're so beautiful Andy. And your skin...Jesus."_ _  
_  
She sighed as he continued to gently massage her breasts. _"Your hands feel so good."_

He lowered his head and took one of her nipples in his mouth, gently sucking and grazing his teeth as he pulled back and released her. _"So fucking beautiful."_ _  
_  
His hands slowly slid down her stomach and sides. "I _need_ you Sam."

He slid his hands down inside of her underwear and pushed them down. Andy stepped out of them and their eyes roamed over each other. Her hands went to his chest and pushed him back towards the sofa. Sam smiled as he gripped her hips and let her take over.

When he fell back she straddled him and sat down. Andy ran her fingers through his hair _. "Missed you so much."_ _  
_  
He had never felt like this in his life. She was everything he never knew he wanted. _"Missed you too sweetheart."_ __  
  
Andy cupped his face as she eased herself down on him. Both closed their eyes as they reveled in the feeling of each other. She never imagined it would feel this good to have him inside her. She could feel every inch of him and it was the greatest feeling in the world.

They kissed deeply until the need for friction became great. Sam gently guided her hips as she began to rock back and forth. Her head fell back as she moved and he couldn't resist the beautiful skin. He sucked and licked every inch he could reach.

After a few minutes he stood up and carried her back to his bed. He needed to feel her soft body under his. As he lowered them to the bed they never broke contact.

He kept an arm under her, holding her close as he cupped her face and kissed her deeply. Their bodies began to move in sync. Sam had never heard a more beautiful sound than her moans and cries of pleasure.

Andy had never had a man respond the way Sam did. With every thrust he mumbled how beautiful she was, how amazing she felt and how much he had missed her.

Andy whispered in his ear how amazing he felt, begged him to go harder and deeper, told him over and over how much she loved him.

Sam tried to make it last but her pleas drove him over the edge. He thrust harder and deeper and soon they were calling out to each other as they shuddered through their orgasms.

Sam collapsed on her, unable to hold himself up any longer. Andy loved the feel of his hard strong body against hers. She held him tightly even when he tried to move.

She nibbled his earlobe and whispered. _"Stay."_

Sam wrapped both arms around her and kissed her languidly. They stayed like this for a while, enjoying each other. Sam finally rolled to his side and pulled her with him. Andy knew she was home. Sam's arms were home, the only place she wanted to ever be again.

She kissed his chest as she cuddled against him. "That was... _wow_."

He chuckled as he ran his fingertips up and down her back and kissed the top of her head. _"Very wow."_ _  
_  
He woke some time later to the feeling of lips and teeth on his jawline. _"McNally."_ He said in a warning tone.

She hummed and continued to kiss him. _"Really really missed you."_ __  
  
He couldn't argue that they had time to make up for so he shifted her on top of him and slowly slid inside her. They made love slowly this time. He held her on top of him when she collapsed.

After a few minutes he said. "We should get something to eat."

Andy nodded into his chest. "Starving."

He chuckled when she didn't move. "Umm. Sweetheart, the food's not going to cook by itself."

She snuggled closer and wrapped her arms tighter. "I know. I just...I don't want to leave your arms again."

Sam kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry. I'm not letting you go too far." He ran his fingers through her hair. "How about I order Chinese and we take a shower while we wait?"

Andy perked up at that idea. "I like it." She crawled out of bed and headed to the bathroom while Sam called in the food. He left instructions for the food to be left at the door if there was no answer.

They were a little longer than the thirty minutes but it was well worth it. She pulled on one of his t-shirts and he pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms. Andy went to the kitchen for drinks while Sam grabbed the food. They met on the sofa a few minutes later. They were sitting on separate ends of the sofa and Andy had her feet propped on his chest tapping her toes.

Sam brushed a finger across the bottom of her feet and chuckled when she squealed. "Good thing those things are clean."

She poked him in the chest. "Not a foot man?"

He smirked and ran his hand up her calf. "More like a leg man and you've got the sexiest pair I've ever seen."

She laughed and shook her head. "Yeah. You didn't seem to mind them wrapped around you."

He flashed a wicked grin and set his food down. "You don't seem to mind _having_ them wrapped around me." He crawled towards her and took her food.

Andy pouted as he sat it down. "I was still eating that."

The dimples popped again when he said. "I'm sure I can find a way to make it up to you."

He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her down further on the sofa. Andy gasped when he pulled her shirt up and started kissing her stomach.

He mumbled against her skin. "Sexiest legs and the softest skin on the planet."

The further down he trailed kisses the higher she arched. "Oh god Sam!" She ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed each hip bone. _"Shit! Shit!"_ He kissed her mound. _"Oh! Shit!"_

She was open and waiting for him. _"You're so beautiful."_

Andy's body shuddered over and over again as he pleased her. It took her a few minutes to regain her composure and she giggled out. _"Forgiven."_ Sam laughed as he crawled back up her and they kissed languidly. "You're pretty damn amazing you know?" He shrugged. "You are. Few people would've let me stay in their house like you did. Especially after our rocky start."

He shifted her so he was lying with back against the back of the sofa. Andy shifted around a little more and cuddled up. "I kind of like to think we worked through all of that before you left the hospital."

She thought back to the nights when they talked after everyone left. "I never knew you could talk so much without growling."

She giggled as he pinched her side. "Funny." He buried his face in her hair and inhaled. She always smelled amazing. "I've never met anyone that makes me want to share everything like you do."

Andy shimmed up so she was on top of him. "Me either. You make me feel safe and like the only place I was ever meant to be was in your arms." She cupped his face and leaned in. "I'm not sure when it happened but I fell in love with you." She kissed him softly. "Best thing ever."

He'd been in love once or twice when he was younger but had been so focused on his career the last few years he forgot how good it felt. No one made him feel like Andy did though.

He brushed some hair back and tucked it behind her ear. "You know I'm not the best with words." She smiled and nodded. "I have never felt this free with someone and frankly it scares the hell out of me. I almost went crazy when you were gone. But I love the feeling and I love you."

She smiled big as they kissed again. "I love you too."

They spent a while on the sofa talking and eventually watching TV as they finished their dinner. They slept in and for lunch Sam took her to her favorite diner for pancakes. Per orders from Frank they avoided the station and after their friends were off shift they joined them at the Penny.

They walked in hand in hand and Sam kissed her cheek. "Go see your friends. I'll be over in a little bit."

Andy walked over to the rookie table and they all cheered. Traci practically knocked her to the ground as she hugged her. "Dude! Don't _ever_ do that again."

Gail smirked and nodded towards Sam. "I don't think we'll have to worry about that happening. Swarek looks like he has one hand on his cuffs just waiting."

Andy rolled her eyes as she hugged the Ice Queen. "I missed you too Gail."

Chris and Dov took their turns for hugs. Dov shook his head. "You and Swarek huh?"

Andy looked over to Sam and he winked. She bit her bottom lip as she nodded. "Yeah. Looks like."

He high-fived her. "Rock and roll McNally."

They all busted out laughing. It was no secret Dov had a horrible man crush on Sam. Chris poured her a glass of beer. "Glade you're back Andy. It wasn't the same without you."

She one arm hugged him as they all clinked their glasses together. "I really missed you guys. Undercover is hard. I don't know how Sam did it for all those years."

She felt an arm wrap around her waist and a kiss to her head. "I didn't have anyone to keep me here."

She melted back into him as Oliver said. "And for that we thank you Andy. Also, thank you for coming back in one piece."

Frank and Noelle joined them too. "I don't know what I would've done with Sammy if something had happened to you." He yelled. "Alright everyone!" The place got quiet and everyone turned to Frank. "Two days ago along with Guns and Gangs, 15 Division brought in one of the most wanted men in Toronto. It could _not_ have been done without two of our finest; Andy McNally and Sam Swarek." Everyone started cheering. "That's right! So tonight we celebrate the return of Andy McNally and the demise of Anton Hill." The place erupted in deafening cheers and clapping.

Neither Andy nor Sam liked being the center of attention so they simply waved at everyone as the raised their glasses. The party continued as everyone went back to their own groups around the bar. Andy and Traci were playing darts against Chris and Dov while Sam and the guys played pool.

Sam kissed Andy's cheek. "Be right back." He nodded back towards the bathroom. As he was walking down the hall a guy slammed into him as he came out of the bar's office. "Sorry man."

Sam caught a glimpse of the guy's face and thought he looked familiar. He shrugged it off and continued on his trek. When he rejoined his group he saw the guy again near the entrance and he couldn't help but feel like something was not right.

Andy distracted him by wrapping her arm around him and cuddling up. She followed his line of sight. "You ok?"

He looked down and brushed his lips across hers. "I'm great. You?"

She was practically bouncing when she said. "It's really great to be home."

Sam nodded in agreement. She took her turn and he scanned the bar for the guy, he was nowhere to be found. Something still wasn't sitting right with Sam, he felt like knew the guy from somewhere. At some point someone yelled to Liam to turn the jukebox on. He walked over to see why the remote wouldn't work and was surprised to find it unplugged. As he plugged it back in it made a weird noise followed by a deafening explosion.

Everyone screamed as another one blew open the front doors. The worst part came when the automatic gunfire rained down on the bar. Everyone fell to the floor and Sam lost Andy in the mayhem. All Sam could hear was screaming and gun fire.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Andy felt a pair of hands grab her and start dragging her. She started kicking and fighting. "Let me go! Let me go!"

The hands held her tighter. "Andy! Andy it's me!" The voice sounded familiar but it was hard to tell over the sound of the place coming apart. "Calm down. It's Jerry! Come on."

She stopped fighting and let him help her. "Sam! Jerry, where's Sam?"

He had no idea where they even were in the bar anymore. "I don't know." Andy felt his hand on top of her head. "Move." He pushed her head down and she could tell she was under something.

"Andy?" It was Traci and her arms wrapped around her. "Are you ok?"

She hugged her best friend. "Yeah. Just need Sam. Are you ok?"

She could tell Traci was crying. "Yeah. What the hell is going on?"

Andy wished she knew. One minute they were all having a good time playing darts and pool and the next minute their world literally exploded. "I don't know." She could tell the gunfire had stopped. "Help will be here soon."

They sat there holding each other for a few minutes. Jerry had also managed to find Oliver and Noelle, both were unhurt. Soon they could hear sirens of all kinds. Then they heard voices and saw flashlight beams. Jerry and Oliver grabbed the ladies and helped them towards the door.

When they walked out it looked like something out of a movie; smoke and debris everywhere, blocks of red and blue flashing lights. They were all rushed over to ambulances and were checked out. Andy scanned the crowds of people looking for Sam and the rest of their friends.

It seemed like hours later when she found him. He was sitting in the back of an ambulance with an oxygen mask on. "Oh! My God! Sam! Thank god you're ok." She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him.

He shuddered as she collided with him. "God Andy!" He held her tight as she cried. "We're ok sweetheart." He pulled back and they kissed. "We're ok."

She nodded as her tears streaked through the soot on her cheeks. "Jerry, Traci, Oliver, and Noelle are over there." She pointed to where she had left them. "Still haven't found Frank and the others."

Much to the protests of the medics Sam left the ambulance and followed her over to their friends. He hugged each one of them. "Glad you guys are ok."

Things were starting to hit Noelle and she was panicking. "Sammy. We haven't found Frank. What if...?"

Sam cupped her face and shook his head. "We will _not_ think like that. He's tough and I know he's fine." He looked to Jerry and Oliver and they nodded. "You stay here with Andy and Traci. We _will_ find him. All of them."

They started a thorough search of the crowd, finally finding Dov and Chris. "Have you guys seen Frank or Gail?" Both men shook their heads. Sam pointed to where Andy and the others were. "I know a few people that will be happy to see you."

Dov headed to them while Chris joined Sam and the guys in search of their two remaining friends. The ones with the worst injuries had already been taken to Victoria Mercy. Sam saw the man from the bar on a stretcher and he ran over. He found a uniformed. "Go get whoever is in charge. This guy had something to do with it."

She nodded and disappeared, returning a few minutes later with Staff Sergeant Jarvis. "What's going on Swarek?"

Sam shook her hand. "Ma'am. Right before the explosion I saw this guy by the bathrooms and then by the front doors." He shook his head. "He looks familiar. I...I just can't figure out why."

Andy and the others walked up and she wrapped her arms around Sam. "Could he be one of Hill's guys?"

Sam held her tighter and shrugged. "Not that I can remember. Does he look familiar to you?" She shook her head. "I don't know but I know he had something to do with it. We have to find Frank."

Jarvis frowned and it didn't go unnoticed. Noelle was past hysterical now. _"What? Do you know where he is?"_

Maryann Jarvis had known Frank for years. She nodded. "They just took him to Victoria Mercy." She looked around at the worried faces. "I'm sorry but it...it didn't look good."

Andy and Traci wrapped their arms around Noelle and tried to offer her words of encouragement. Chris spoke up. "What about Gail Peck?"

Jarvis furrowed her brow. "As in the Superintendent and Inspector's daughter?" They nodded. "Shit. I don't know. Haven't seen her."

Sam looked around at the mess and mayhem. "Ollie?" Oliver turned to him. "Go with them to the hospital. I'll stay here with Jerry, Epstein and Diaz to look for Peck. If you find out she's there or anything happens with Frank, call us."

Oliver nodded and Jarvis threw him her keys. "Take my car. I have to stay here anyway."

Oliver escorted the ladies to the SUV and followed an ambulance out. Sam looked to the guys. "Dov, you come with me. We'll go find the fire chief and see what he has to say. Chris, you go with Jerry and see if you can find Gail."

An hour later they were all heading to the hospital. Gail had been found and was in the ER. Frank had been through one surgery already and they were prepping him for another. He had been near the jukebox when the explosion happened and he was hit with a lot of debris.

Sam sat down beside Noelle and took her hands in his. "He's going to be fine. He has too much to live for."

Noelle sniffed and smiled a little. "He looked so...so...Sammy." Sam took her in his arms and held her while she cried. She had been in to see him before they took him in for his next surgery.

Dov and Chris went off to find Gail. She was back in a room getting stitches. Chris and Dov engulfed her in a hug. "How'd you get out?"

She looked angrier than normal. "I guess when I was trying to get out I made it closer to the door than I thought. When the hose monkeys came in they drug me and a few others out." She softened a little. "How is everyone else?"

Chris frowned a little. "Frank's in pretty bad shape, Liam's...well we just don't know yet, but the others are ok."

She lay back on the bed and sighed. "Do we know _anything?"_

Dov and Chris had been at the scene for a while. "We know there were explosions and gun fire. Beyond that? Nothing yet."

She sat up and swung her legs off the bed. "I need to see Noelle."

She took both of their hands and they all walked out to the waiting room. She hugged everyone then sat down on the other side of Noelle. Everyone sat waiting to hear the fate of their boss and friend. By the time the doctor came out the whole division had shown up.

He walked out and froze at the sea of blue. "Noelle Williams or Oliver Shaw." Sam and Oliver helped her stand and walk over to the doctor. He smiled a little. "I'm Dr. Lyons." They shook hands. "Mr. Best..."

Noelle said. "Frank."

He nodded as he continued. " _Frank_ came in with a piece of wood lodge in his side." He hated being so blunt and watching the look on her face but there was no easy way. "We were able to remove that without any issues. It fortunately and luckily missed vital organs. He also came in with a broken leg and in his second surgery we reset that."

Sam was getting frustrated. "For Christ's sake Doc! Just...is he...?" He couldn't bring himself to say it.

The doctor realized what everyone was waiting for. "God! I'm sorry. He's going to be out for a while so his body can heal but he will make a full recovery."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and some cheered. "Thank you."

He nodded and before he left he said. "You should be able to see him in a couple of hours,"

He left them alone to deal with the news. Sam hugged Noelle tight and whispered. _"I told you he was tough."_

She nodded into his chest. Two hours later a nurse came out to get Noelle. Sam, Jerry and Oliver followed her back to see him. It was staggering to see their friend like that. He had wires and tubes going everywhere. Jerry pulled up a chair for Noelle and she sat down. They stayed with her for a little while until she sent them home.

Sam walked back out to find Andy and the others waiting. He took her hand and pulled her up into a hug. She held him tight and ran her hands up and down his back. "Wanna go home?" As much as he wanted to stay he knew they needed to get a shower and some sleep so he nodded. "Ok."

Oliver had called Zoe during the night and she was waiting when they came out. Sam and Andy got a ride home from them. When they got home Andy walked back to the bedroom and started the shower. They both needed it along with food and sleep. She found him standing looking out into the backyard.

Sam sighed when she wrapped her arms around him. "What a mess."

She kissed the back of his neck. "Yeah but we're ok. Frank's going to make it Sam. We'll find out who did this. That's what we do."

He closed his eyes and had flashes of hours before. "That guy...I just wish I could remember who he is."

Andy turned him around and cupped his face. "You need some sleep Sam. Noelle will call if anything changes with Frank and everyone else is ok."

He let her lead him back to their bedroom and she helped him get undressed. They showered and Andy made them soup and sandwiches before they got some sleep. Sam woke up before her and watched her as he thought of what they'd been through hours before. They had been lucky that they escaped with only scratches. He thought about Frank and Noelle. They'd been together since the academy, married two years after they finished. He had never seen a couple that complimented each other as well as they did.

Andy curled up closer to him. Without opening her eyes she said. "You're awake already."

He kissed her forehead and smiled a little. "Yeah. I tried. Sorry. I can go to the living room so you can get more if you want."

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "You're not leaving me." She kissed his jaw. She started to move. "I'll start breakfast and then we can go see Frank and Noelle."

He held her to him. "Stay." She rolled over to face him. He smiled a little as he cupped her face. "Let's make this official." She looked confused. "I want you to move in with me. I know you were staying here while you were hurt but...I want you here. With me, all the time."

Andy nodded as she kissed him. "Yes. Let's make it official."

He felt guilty about being so happy but he couldn't help it. A little over an hour later they were at the hospital. Frank was still in ICU but they were able to get in to see him. Noelle looked tired and Sam, after an hour of begging, talked her into going home and sleeping for a few hours. By lunch time all of their friends were there and they got a visit from Detective Luke Callaghan.

Sam growled when the blonde detective knocked and walked in. "Hey."

Jerry walked over and shook his hand. "What's going on?"

Luke took a central spot in the room. "I've been at the Penny all night helping. Glad you guys got out ok." He looked to Noelle, who had come back an hour before. "I'm really glad Frank is going to be ok."

Sam had never liked the blonde detective and definitely wasn't in the mood for him today. "So do you have anything?"

He sighed and looked around. "We were able to rush an ID on the guy you saw in the bar." He pulled out a note pad. "His name is James Dennis and he's originally from Toronto but has been living in Calgary the past six months after a 10 year stint in Kingston." Andy sat up straighter and she exchanged looks with Sam. It didn't go unnoticed by Luke. "What?"

Andy never broke eye contact with Sam as she said. "Until the academy I lived in Calgary."

Luke furrowed his brow. "And who are you?"

She looked up at him. "Officer Andy McNally."

His eyebrows hit the ceiling. "As in...?"

She sighed and nodded. "Yes. As in Tommy McNally. He's my father."

"Wow." He scratched the back of his head. "Umm. Does his name sound familiar? Did he look familiar?" Andy shook her head. "Are you sure?"

Sam growled. "She already said no Callaghan. But he did look familiar to me. I just can't think of where."

Luke scoffed a little. "With all of your time under that doesn't surprise me. Heading back out any time soon?"

Sam twitched and Andy squeezed his hand tight. Jerry stepped in before it got out of hand. "Do you have anything else Luke?"

He looked to Jerry. "We found three different kinds of bullet casings, three sets of footprints and a set of tire tracks leading away. Honestly, everyone was lucky. There were traces of C4 on Dennis's hands. I'm guessing he was supposed to get out but he obviously didn't. The doctors say he may not wake up so I've got Calgary PD looking through his home and any other place he frequented." He looked to Noelle who really hadn't taken her eyes off Frank. "We'll find out why he did this. We'll get justice for everyone."

Noelle finally looked up and she turned to Jerry. "Please. You can't let him or them get away with this."

Jerry walked over and knelt in front of her. "You have my word. We'll figure this out."

Sam and Oliver walked over. "We're going to get everyone responsible Noelle. I promise."

Gail and Dov volunteered to stay with Noelle so the others could go to the station and help. By the time Luke got back he had files on Dennis waiting. Luke set the group down with the files on Dennis and they went to work. It took a few days to get through everything.

He'd been arrested by Frank for sexual assault and from the looks of his apartment he was gathering all the information he could on Frank. There were letters of appeal where he claimed his innocence but the evidence against him was overwhelming.

Sam and the others spent all of their time going between the station and the hospital in the days it took to solve the case. Andy stayed by Sam's side the whole time to make sure he ate and slept some. On day six Frank woke. The doctors had decided he was healing well enough and started easing off on the sedatives the morning before.

Everyone stood around his room as he talked to Noelle. "Bet you thought you'd gotten rid of me."

She smiled as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I knew you were too stubborn to give up that easily."

He nodded as he looked around the room at his friends' smiling faces. "It's good to see you guys."

"Good to see you too Frankie." Oliver said from the corner of the room.

They spent a few hours catching Frank up on everything. He begged everyone to go home and get some real rest. Sam and Andy gave Noelle a ride and told her to call them if she needed anything. Andy ordered a pizza on the way home and after they ate Sam slept through the night for the first time in days.

Two and a half weeks after the bombing Frank was sent home. James Dennis pulled through and was transported to the hospital wing at Kingston where he would spend the rest of his life. He turned in the guys that helped him and they were found sitting in a jail in Sudbury for speeding and outstanding warrants. Life slowly returned to normal and two months after he went home Frank returned to work.


	5. Chapter 5

With the case solved and Frank home it was now time to focus on the rest of the recovery from the mayhem. The crime scene was released a week after Frank went home. It stayed dark and empty for a few more weeks then two women, one young and one older, appeared outside of it. Everyone had been checking on Liam regularly and heard that his mother and sister were coming in from Ireland to finally meet with an insurance adjuster. Liam was healing well from the impact fractures he suffered. It fractured his vertebrae but the doctors believed he would be able to walk again with rehab.

Sam and Andy were sitting with Liam on one of their many visits. "Sammy. Andy. Just want to thank you for being here every day. It means a lot to me."

Sam shrugged. "You're family man."

Liam smiled brightly. "Thanks brother."

Andy brought up his mother and sister. "Speaking of family. We met yours yesterday. They're so sweet. Glad you have someone to help with the insurance on the bar." His frown didn't go unnoticed. "What's wrong?"

He sighed and shook his head. "The insurance money has come through but my sister and mother know nothing about construction." He waved his hand around. "And I can't exactly do anything from here. I have no idea when I'll be able to get the place going again."

Sam could tell it was upsetting him so he changed the subject but didn't forget about it. They spent a few hours with Liam and then headed home. The next morning Sam presented his idea to everyone at Parade and they all agreed it could be done. They passed the word for everyone to be at the Penny after shift, on or off duty. When they pulled up Liam's family was going inside.

Sam led the way and knocked on the makeshift door. His sister Fiona opened it and looked surprised. "Can I help you?" She had a thicker brogue than her brother.

Sam held out his hand. "I'm Sam Swarek." He introduced the others when Liam's mom appeared. "We're umm...police officers at the station up the street. We were here that night."

His sister frowned. "My brother talks about you all. I'm so sorry. You all made it ok?"

He nodded and smiled a little. "A few injuries but we're ok."

His mother smiled as she listened. "What can we do for you?"

Sam looked around. "It's actually what we can do for you. We want to help repair the place."

His sister shook her head as his mother began to cry. "We couldn't ask that of you. It's too much."

Andy shook her head. "No. It's not. We _want_ to help. We _can_ help."

His mother wiped her tears. "Too much for a few people. It is our responsibility."

Sam flashed his ridiculous dimples. "Ma'am, this place is our home. I've been coming here after practically every shift for 12 years."

Oliver spoke up. "We celebrate victories and marriages and child births here. We mourn the loss of loved ones. We sing karaoke on Thursday nights."

Chris peeked over the top of everyone. "We have our initiations into the division here. We want our _home_ back and we want to give our brother _his_ home back."

His sister smiled through the tears. "But there are only nine of you. It will take so much more."

They all stepped aside and blue lights and sirens went off as Sam said. "Will this be enough?"

The parking lot and street outside the Penny was nothing but officers and police cars from the division. His family nodded in awe as they took everything in. They hugged both ladies and promised to return the next day to start.

Andy and Sam walked into their home an hour later. Once they got passed getting Frank home and solving the case they started turning Sam's home into their home. Andy was reluctant at making changes but Sam promised her he wanted it to show they both lived there.

She was standing at the kitchen counter chopping tomatoes when he walked back in from dropping off their bags. Andy had to stop when he pulled back her hair and planted soft kisses on her neck.

She sighed and leaned back into him. "Love you."

She could feel his smile against her neck. "Love you too." He kissed her neck a little more. "Need some help with that?" He slid his hands to hers and began helping her chop.

This was something they started doing a lot lately, cooking together. She leaned back and kissed his jaw. "Maybe you should work on the meat. There's chicken or steak in there."

He stole another kiss before he turned to the fridge. "How about chicken?"

He caught her nod and pulled the chicken breasts out. One of Andy's contributions was a George Forman grill for the days they didn't feel like firing up the one outside. Sam turned it on and put the chicken on it. She finished up the salad stuff just as Sam was pulling the chicken off.

They made their plates, grabbed drinks and went to the living room to eat. Sam found a movie and they got comfortable. He noticed Andy wouldn't stop smiling.

Finally he said. "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours McNally?"

She turned to him, smile still planted firmly on her face. "I finally get to see you in a tool belt." She took a bite of her food and smiled bigger. "Maybe even shirtless and sweaty."

Sam burst out laughing. "Seriously?" She waggled her eyebrows and nodded. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You are something else."

She shrugged. "Girl's gotta have a few fantasies."

He nearly choked on his food when he looked back at her. "Fantasies huh?" He ran his tongue across the back of his teeth as she nodded. "Hmm."

She looked at him questioningly and pointed her fork at him. "I'm sure you have a few of your own."

He smirked and clucked his tongue. "You have _no_ idea McNally. _No idea."_ He watched her eyes dance as she looked at him. "See something you like McNally?" She chewed on her bottom lip as she nodded. He set his plate down and took hers. "Want me to tell you a fantasy or two?"

Andy didn't need any encouragement to move closer to him. She crawled over into his lap and ran her fingers through his hair as she whispered in his ear. _"Tell me."_

He groaned as she nibbled on his ear and he gripped her hips. _"Shit."_ He let out a long sigh as she moved to kissing his neck. "I umm..." He had to clear his throat. "Interrogation room. Umm... _both_ locker rooms." She sucked on his neck. " _Shit._ Umm...patrol car. Hell. Even the Penny." She pulled away from his neck and kissed him languidly. "What about you?"

She smiled and licked her lips, tasting the wine he'd been drinking. "All those places too. On the deck in the rain." He began to kiss and lick on her neck. "Oh god Sam." She wiggled on his lap and he growled. "Food." He looked at her funny and she giggled. "Using food on each other. I get..." He kissed her neck. "Oh god...turned on when we cook together." She gasped as he ran the tip of his tongue down her neck to the cleft of her breasts. "Shit Sam." He could feel her heat against his own need. "Anything. Anywhere. Anytime with you."

Sarah calling broke up their moment. "Hey sis!"

She smiled at the breathless sound of her little brother. "Did I interrupt something?"

He chuckled and cleared his throat. "Nope. Andy and I were just eating dinner."

She knew better. "Uh. Huh. Anyway. Just wanted to check on you guys and remind you that Michael's birthday is in two weeks."

He smiled at the thought of his nephew. "We're good and I definitely didn't forget. Already requested the time off."

Sarah smiled. "Are we finally going to get to meet the famous McNally?"

Andy smiled at hearing her name and Sam said. "Yep. She'll be with me." He talked to his sister for a few more minutes, getting ideas on presents. "Love you Sis. See you soon."

They finished dinner and got ready for bed. Sam pulled her over on top of him and she squealed. "Now. Where were we?"

She laughed as she kissed him. "I think it was me wanting you to make love to me in the kitchen."

He _hmm'd_ as he nipped at her jawline. "Yeah. That sounds about right. Maybe the bed will be sufficient tonight?"

She giggled as he laid her back on the sofa so he was on top. "Told you Swarek. Anything. Anytime. Anywhere with you."

He slipped his hand up under her t-shirt and she gasped. They cleaned up quickly from dinner and Sam chased her back to their bedroom. They slowly made love as they revealed other fantasies to each other. The next day during shift Sam called in a few favors and had supplies delivered to the Penny. Their biggest obstacle was going to be working at night so Sam had flood lights delivered. He also had all the tools and things they would need along with dumpsters for the trash.

That night after shift they all began working. The officers on shift would stop by with food and drinks for them. Sam could tell Andy was getting tired. "Babe, why don't you go home? I'll get a ride from someone. I just want to work a little longer but I'll be there soon."

She smiled and hugged him. "Nope. Not leaving without you."

He kissed the top of her head. "Ok."

They worked for another hour and when others started to leave Sam decided it was time. They picked up food on the way home. It took two weeks to get the bar ready to start repairs. Sam took Andy to his sister's for the weekend before they started the real work.

She thought she'd be nervous about meeting his family but she had talked to Sarah a few times on the phone so that helped. They pulled up to Sarah's house two hours after their shift ended. It was a beautiful log cabin styled home on a lake.

Sam climbed out and walked around to her side. He reached for her hand and she smiled as she took it. "You sure you're ready for this?"

He chuckled and slid her out of the truck. "More than anything."

She smiled and brushed her lips across his. "Love you."

Sam flashed his dimples and kissed her softly. "Love you too."

They barely made it across the yard before Michael ran out to them. "Uncle Sammy!"

Sam grabbed him up and hugged him. "Hey buddy!" He juggled him around a little bit. "Geez! I think you've gotten bigger since I saw you last." He'd been there the weekend before Andy came back from UC.

Michael flashed his own Swarek dimples and nodded. "Mommy says I'm going to have to wear a potato sack because I keep growing out of my clothes."

Sam laughed heartily as he ruffled his hair. "I promise I won't let that happen buddy."

His nephew cheered and then looked to Andy. "Who is that?"

Sam set him to his feet and wrapped an arm around Andy. "This is my girlfriend Andy."

Michael held out his hand and Andy shook it. "Nice to meet you."

Andy immediately felt at ease. "Nice to meet you too."

They followed him up to the house and Sarah was standing at the door. She pushed Sam to the side and hugged Andy. "Nice to finally meet you."

Sam huffed. "Nice to see you too Sis." He flashed a smile at this two favorite women hugging.

Sarah wrapped him in a hug. "Pouting is not cute little brother." She nodded to the house. "Come on in."

Sam slid his hand to the small of Andy's back and guided her inside. He kissed her cheek. "I'm going to take our bags to our room. I'll be right back."

Andy nodded as she watched him walk away. She followed Sarah through the house to the kitchen. "This place is amazing."

Sarah turned the Swarek dimples on her. "Thank you. My husband and Sam did all the work. It didn't surprise me when he told me you guys were working on the Penny for Liam." Andy smiled with pride. "How's it going?"

She took a seat at the breakfast bar. "We've finished removing all the debris and damaged areas. Everyone took the weekend off and when we get back we'll start repairing everything. It's going to look great. Liam doesn't even know yet."

Sarah passed her a cup of coffee and sat one down for Sam. "That's great. He's going to be so happy."

Sam came in and sat beside Andy. "Thanks Sis." He took a big gulp. "I really hope so. It's going a lot faster than we thought."

Andy leaned her head against his shoulder. "Doesn't hurt to have several dozen coppers willing to anything to have their second home back." Sam nodded. "Liam's family. We had to do it. He's taken care of all of us so many times."

Sarah smiled at her few memories of the place. "It definitely has a legacy." Sarah's husband Brian showed up two hours after they did.

Sam had the same kind of relationship with him as he had with the guys at home. They teased each other relentlessly. "Sammy, how did _you_ get a woman like Andy?"

Sam smirked and pulled her closer. "It's the dimples brother. I've told you before, they are irresistible."

Andy and Sarah laughed at their banter. "Sorry. They're always like this. Forgive them."

She didn't mind seeing Sam like this, carefree and relaxed. It had been a long few months and he without a doubt needed a break. "He's kinda cute so I'll let him slide."

Sam's jaw dropped and he glared. "Kinda cute?" He ran his tongue across his teeth and whispered to her. _"Show you cute later."_

Brian had the same love for grilling that Sam did so they took the food out to the pit in the backyard to start dinner. Andy had only ever heard of these things, it was made of red brick and big enough to cook a full grown person on it. Michael played while they sat around watching the food.

They spent hours by the fire eating and talking. Sam took Michael inside and put him in bed. About an hour after he came back Sarah and Brian excused themselves. "The hot tub is up and running Sammy. You guys should use it."

He liked the thought of getting Andy in there. "Thanks. We just might."

They followed them up to the house and Sam showed her the hot tub. It was in a corner and away from windows with a backdoor entrance into the house next to it. She smiled and nodded at his raised eyebrow. Sam led her inside and they changed into their swimsuits.

He climbed in and held out a hand to help Andy. They sat down next to each other and he turned on the jets. Andy let out a soft moan when they hit her back. "Oh God! We could really use one of these at home."

He chuckled and reached for her hand underwater. "I considered it for a while after they got theirs but was gone too much to take care of it." He raised her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "We've got room."

She looked over with one eye open. "I was kidding Sam. It would be too much."

He sighed as he sunk back into his seat. "But it sure as hell would be nice."

Andy hummed in agreement. After a few minutes she said. "Your family is amazing and I'm having a really great time."

He pulled her over into his lap and kissed her temple. "Knew you guys would love each other."

She sunk back into him and twined their fingers together. "I love you."

He smiled against her cheek. "Not that I don't love hearing that but what brought that on?"

She turned in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Everything you do." She kissed him softly as his hands moved to her hips. "I feel like I don't tell you enough how awesome you are."

He smiled cockily. "We definitely should get one of these for the house if it makes you think I'm awesome."

Andy swatted him and rolled her eyes playfully. "Here I was trying to compliment you and you have to ruin it."

She tried to move off his lap and he held her still. "Hey." He said softly and cupped her face. "I love you too. And you know, if I'm awesome you're awesome. Took me down on your first day."

Andy giggled at his silliness. "You hated me so much."

He blushed a little bit the inside of his cheek. "Never hated you Andy. I just couldn't believe I got tackled by a rookie."

She smirked and glared a little. "I believe you called me _a Bambi with a gun._ What exactly does that mean anyway?"

He slowly brushed the pad of his thumb under her eyes. "You have the most beautiful, most innocent brown eyes I've ever seen."

She smiled a little. "Like Disney's Bambi?" He smiled and nodded. "Ok." She leaned in and kissed him deeply. "God Sam." She moaned against his lips. "I love the way you feel against me." She let her eyes rake over him as her hands wandered. "Every inch of you. So perfect." She kissed and nipped along his jawline and down his neck.

He gripped her hips harder and pushed himself up into her. _"Andy."_

She gasped and bit a little harder on his neck and reached down to cup him. "We should go inside."

He shook his head and pulled the strings on her top. "No one can see us or hear us." He cupped her breasts and gently squeezed them. _"So beautiful."_ He took her left nipple in his mouth and gently sucked.

Andy thrust her hips against him and fisted his hair. _"God Sam!"_

He switched between them until she wasn't breathing anymore. He tugged the strings on her bottoms and pulled them out from between them. Andy shuddered as she felt the fabric of his shorts against her. His own arousal evident and straining the fabric of his shorts.

He slid his hand between them and her hips shuddered as he slowly traced his calloused fingertips across her swollen clit. Andy gripped his wrist and held him still as she moved herself against him. Sam watched as she threw her head back and rocked against his hand. He'd never seen a more beautiful sight.

He whispered as he felt her pace pick up and heard her whimper. _"That's it beautiful. Just let go for me. I've got you."_

Andy felt it building inside her, his words of encouragement spurring her on. _"God! You feel so good Sam."_ She practically cried as she crashed her lips into his and came.

He held her close and kissed her until she stopped shaking. _"You look so sexy when you do that."_

Andy found Sam equally sexy when he came. He dropped all of his walls and she could see straight into him. She roughly tugged on his shorts and he rose up so she could pull them out of the way.

Sam's head fell back this time when she wrapped her hand around him, slowly stroking him. Andy watched as he reveled in her touch. _"You're beautiful Sam. I love it when you let go."_

He opened his eyes and saw the most loving look imaginable. _"C'mere."_ He growled as he gently pulled her hand away and slid her down onto him.

Andy braced herself on the side of the tub and started to move her hips. She smiled at the emotions that flitted across his face. _"Let go for me Sam."_ She moved faster and he thrust harder. _"I'm so close too. Cum with me Sam. Please!"_

Sam slammed into her harder and faster. Two, three, four thrusts later and they were both crying out. Andy cupped his face so they were looking into each other's eyes.

Sam pulled her into a hot deep kiss. When she pulled back he was smiling like a fool. She giggled as she caressed his cheek. "What?"

He sighed and leaned his head back. "I swear I hope this never gets old."

She laughed and kissed him. "We're in pretty good shape. We've probably got another 40 years or so."

He laughed and shook his head. "You are something else McNally."

Andy turned in his lap and cuddled against him. "Good thing you love me cuz you're stuck with me."

He kissed the top of her head. "I can live with that for another 40 years or so."

The rest of their weekend went well and they headed back on Sunday afternoon. They stopped by the Penny to check on it before going home. Monday evening they started the renovations and two months later they were finished.

Liam was allowed to go on an outing for an evening. Sam and Andy walked into his room with his family. "Hey brother! Hear you're getting to escape for a while?"

Liam was smiling like crazy, in his wheelchair and ready to go. "That's what I hear too. Guess the nurses are getting tired of me."

Everyone laughed as they left his room. He was able to pull himself up into Sam's truck. Andy was practically bursting as they drove him to the bar. When they turned down the street to the Penny they heard Liam gasp. "What the hell?"

Patrol cars with flashing lights and whooping sirens lined both sides of the road and into the lot. Sam smiled and said. "Welcome home brother."

They pulled into the lot and Sam could see tears rolling down his cheeks. "What's going on?" He could see the bar had been repaired. "I just...I don't..."

Sam stopped and everyone climbed out. He grabbed Liam's chair and set it beside the truck. As he was climbing out another car pulled in to lights and sirens. It was Frank and Noelle.

Frank looked around in surprise. "What's all this?"

Everyone gathered around him and Liam. Oliver clapped Frank gently on the back. "We're welcoming our brother's home."

They motioned towards the bar and their two friends slowly moved inside. Several things had been replaced; the bar, the tables, chairs, it had new pool tables and a jukebox.

Liam looked around in awe. "How the hell...? I haven't even..." He was truly speechless.

Sam squeezed his shoulder. "We called in a few favors. We umm...we hope that's ok. It's just...the Penny means so much to all of us and we couldn't let it just sit here."

Liam began to cry and his family engulfed him in a hug. While he took a few minutes with them the guys turned on the lights and signs.

Liam finally pulled away from his family. "Thank you all." He wiped his eyes. "I can't even tell you how much this means to me."

Frank hugged Liam. "Good to see you out brother."

He laughed as he looked around. "You too Frankie. You're looking good. And that beautiful wife of yours looks happy."

Noelle hugged him and kissed his cheek. "I am. I'm glad that two of my favorite men are healing, almost back to their old selves."

Andy could see things were getting lighter so she said. "Coppers of 15!" Dov and Chris started passing out drinks of all types. "Tonight we celebrate the return of our fearless leader and Frank." Everyone laughed and Frank wagged his finger. "Seriously though. Frank. Liam. Our friends. Our brothers. On our best and worst days you're there to give us the best advice you possibly can and reminding us we're only human. That when we make mistakes we learn from them." She raised her glass and everyone followed. "I can only hope to be the kind of cop and friend that the two of you are. We're lucky to have you and welcome home."

Everyone cheered and roared. "Welcome home!"

The party commenced. They had asked one of the waitresses to tend bar until Liam could return full time. The entire staff returned and Liam's sister would run things until he came back.

Noelle dropped a few quarters in the jukebox and walked over to Frank with her hand out. He smiled and took it as she wrapped her arms around him. Several other people grabbed a partner and joined them.

Sam listened to a few lines and held his hand out to Andy. "Dance with me sweetheart?"

She beamed a smile at him and took his hand. "Anything. Anytime. Anywhere darling."

Sam laughed as he spun them out into the crowd and held her close. They moved slowly to the music with their foreheads against each other's.

_**"Stay With You" John Legend** _ _**  
** _

_We've been together for a while now_  
We're growing stronger everyday now  
It feels so good and there's no doubt  
I will stay with you as each morning brings sunrise  
And the flowers bloom in springtime  
On my love you can rely  
And I'll stay with you

 _Oh I'll stay with you through the ups and the downs_  
Oh I'll stay with you when no one else is around  
And when the dark clouds arrive  
I will stay by your side  
I know we'll be alright  
I will stay with you

 _Though relationships can get old_  
They have the tendency to grow cold  
We have something like a miracle  
Yeah, and I'll stay with you

 _Oh I'll stay with you through the ups and the downs_  
Oh I'll stay with you when no one else is around  
And when the dark clouds arrive  
I will stay by your side  
I know we'll be alright  
I will stay with you

 _And there will be heartaches and pains, yes it will_  
But through it all, we will remain  
In this life, we all know  
Friends may come, and they may go  
Through the years I know  
I will stay  
And in the end I know that we'll find  
Love so beautiful and divine  
We'll be lovers for a lifetime, yeah  
And I'll stay with you  
I will stay with you

 _Oh I'll stay with you through the ups and the downs_  
Oh I'll stay with you when no one else is around  
And when the dark clouds arrive  
I will stay by your side  
I know we'll be alright  
I will stay with you  
Everything will be fine  
And I will stay with you  
Through the end of time  
I will stay with you

As they danced Sam knew what he wanted. He was going ring shopping because he wanted _her_ , wanted _them_ for life.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Sam started making plans on how, when, and where he was going to propose to her. Oliver and Traci helped him pick out a ring. He picked a nice Italian restaurant to take her to and had even put in for them to have the next day off. He got side tracked when a job came up from Vice. They were trying to get into an escort service that was making their girls take drugs. They'd had a few deaths but no one could get info on _who_ and _where_ the drugs were coming from. Sam was approached by the lead detective because of his skills. He would be able to go home every night after his shift of bartending. The escort service also had a private club and that's where Sam would be working.

Andy was making breakfast as he told her about it. "How long do you think it'll take?"

He shrugged as he poured their coffee. "I don't know. I guess it depends on how accepting they are of me. Jessie's hoping it doesn't take long."

She hated the idea of working without him. "Work's going to be boring without you."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. "I'm going to miss you too sweetheart but I _will_ be home every night. So at least you'll know I'm safe."

She nodded as she turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. "My sexy boyfriend working in a club owned by an escort service? Not exactly something that's going to help me sleep at night."

He caressed her cheek. "You're the only one for me. You've got nothing to worry about."

Andy pulled him in for a kiss. "It's not you that I'm worried about."

Sam chuckled and shook his head. They ate breakfast and he took her to work before going in to be briefed. With the hours he was working Sam would slip into bed with her just after 3. He was so glad that they lived together otherwise he'd never see her. He was making progress so he told himself it was worth it.

Andy would always support Sam in anything he wanted to do but she really missed him. They hadn't seen much of each other in a week. In the mornings he tried to get up and have breakfast with her before she left but most of the time he was so tired he fell back asleep. After a few days she noticed he came home smelling different. She chalked it up to working around a bunch of women until she smelt the same smell at the barn about a week and a half after he started.

It was a rare moment that Sam was there lately; he'd been given a day off so he drove her to work. Andy was walking out of the locker rooms when she smelt the familiar smell. She turned to see a tall beautiful blonde woman walking down the hall towards Sam.

She was smiling big and he was returning it. "Hey Sammy!" She held something out and said. "I found this in my room after you left last night."

He took his watch and put it on. "Thanks. I'm glad you found it because I didn't know how I was going to explain losing that."

The blonde touched his chest and he put his hand over hers. She whispered something to him and he laughed as he shook his head. He said something back quietly and she laughed in return.

The blonde winked and patted his cheek. "See you tonight Sammy."

Andy ducked back into a corner as she walked back down the hall past her. It took all she had not to trip her but surely there was a good explanation so she waited a minute then walked out. Sam was sitting at his desk talking to Oliver.

He smiled when he saw her coming. "Hey! Thought you got lost."

She wanted to say something about the woman but didn't. "Nope."

Oliver could tell something was wrong and he had seen the interaction with the blonde but didn't say anything. Sam stood up and walked over to her. "You be careful today."

He leaned in to kiss her and she turned her head so it landed on her cheek. "I will. You should go get some rest."

He could feel something radiating off her and he didn't like it. He wrapped his arms around her but she didn't hug him back. "I know this hasn't been the best couple of weeks but I really think I'm making progress. Hopefully it'll be over soon. We could take a long weekend, just the two of us."

Andy shrugged and kept her eyes on the Parade room. "Whatever you want."

He cupped her face and turned her so she was looking at him. "What's wrong?"

She was boiling with hurt. "You tell me Sam."

He shook his head, looking confused. "I don't know. Did something happen in the locker room?"

She pulled away and shook her head. "I gotta go. Just get some sleep and I guess I'll see you whenever."

Sam tried to get her to talk to him but she wouldn't stop and he knew she had to go. Oliver promised he'd look after her and try to find out what was wrong. He tried several times to get her to talk during shift but she wouldn't. She appreciated Oliver's concern but she just couldn't think about it while she was working.

Shift drug by and they got stuck working a multi vehicle accident so she didn't get to see him before he had to go to work. Sam sent her a few texts trying to find out what was wrong but she wouldn't answer them for fear of saying something stupid. Andy joined their friends at the Penny once she and Oliver finally wrapped things up.

Oliver watched her stare off as their friends talked animatedly about their day. "I'm sure he'll be done soon Andy."

She smiled weakly and nodded. "Probably."

He sighed, feeling there was no way to console her. He sent Sam a few texts but never got any answers. Andy couldn't deal with being there so she finished her drink and said goodnight. Several rides were offered but she turned them down saying she needed to walk.

Craving ice cream she stopped at the little store a block from home. She was in the back mulling over what flavor might soothe her when she heard. "Don't do anything stupid old man. Just give us all the money."

She immediately dropped to a crouch and pulled out her phone, calling 911. She did her best to whisper everything but halfway through the address one of the guys walked around the corner. She hid her phone on a shelf as he made her get up and walk to the front. The store owner knew she was a cop and understood her nod. He'd already given up the money so hopefully the guys would leave soon.

They were startled by the back door flying open and a young guy running in. "Sorry I'm..."

The guys robbing the place started firing and everyone ducked. Andy took one to the shoulder as she dove for the kid. Sirens were already filling the air so she knew help would soon be there. The medics loaded her up and took her to Victoria Mercy.

Traci was laughing at some stupid thing Dov said when her phone rang. "Hello?"

The female voice on the other end. "Am I speaking to Traci Nash?"

Traci shushed everyone and said. "Yes. Who is this?"

"This is Monica Dunn and I'm a nurse at Victoria Mercy." Traci was already on her feet, grabbing her things. "We have a Ms. Andy McNally here and she's been injured."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What happened? Is she ok? I mean..."

She dealt with this kind of thing all the time. "Since you are one of her emergency contacts and also a police officer I can tell you this. She was a victim in a convenience store robbery earlier. She was shot in the shoulder. It's fairly minor all things considering but she will be going into surgery soon."

Traci could barely keep it together. "Ok. Please tell her I'm on my way." She was about to hang up when it hit her. S _am._ "Did you call her other contact, Sam Swarek?"

She nodded as if Traci could see her. "We called Mr. Swarek but could not get an answer."

Traci growled a little and thanked her. She looked up and everyone was standing. "Andy's at the hospital. _She got shot during a convenience store robbery."_

Everyone rushed to the hospital. Once they got there Oliver looked around. "I don't see Sammy. He must be back with her."

Traci shook her head."The nurse said she couldn't get him."

Oliver was designated the one to try while everyone else waited to hear about Andy. He tried for an hour to get Sam but got no response. Frank even tried to find out where he was stating it was an emergency. Andy came out of surgery and Traci got to go see her. It was just after 2:00 a.m. and Oliver remembered Andy saying Sam usually got home around 2:30 so he went to their house. He was sitting on the front stoop when he pulled up.

Sam had had a long night and was sure that he had everything he needed to be done with this job. He couldn't wait to see Andy and hold her. His stomach flipped when he pulled up and his lights hit Oliver. He didn't even bother turning the truck off as he jumped out. "What's wrong? Where is she?"

Oliver stood up and walked over with his hands stuffed in his pockets. "She was shot. She's at Victoria Mercy." Sam made to climb back in his truck and Oliver stepped in front of him. "Where were you? We've been trying you for hours." Sam opened his mouth and he cut him off. "The blonde Sammy. _That_ is what was wrong with her today."

He walked off to his car and Sam stood staring. He would explain everything when he got to the hospital. Sam checked his phone as he followed Oliver and it was dead. He wondered how long it had been like that and he cursed as he threw it in the passengers seat.

Sam didn't miss the looks from his friends as he walked into the ER. "How is she?"

Traci had come back out to see if Sam was there yet. She and Sam had become pretty good friends because of Andy and Jerry but she was giving him a death glare. _"Where the hell were you?"_ __  
  
He sighed as he walked closer. "My phone was dead. I didn't know."

Traci shook her head. "Well it's a good damn thing she isn't. I don't know what the hell is going on with you but you better get it together Sam. We _all_ saw the blonde this morning, _including_ Andy."

He scrubbed his hands across his face. "It's not what you think. She's a cop, with Vice and she's been under on this case I'm on."

No one thought Sam would cheat but the show they got that morning had them concerned.

Oliver brought up the watch. "The watch Sammy."

He looked around at everyone and shook his head. "Look, you guys are my family but _Andy_ is the _only_ person I have to explain anything to. She's out of surgery?" Traci nodded. "Can she have visitors?" Another nod. He left them standing in the waiting room. A nurse showed him to Andy's room and he stopped in the doorway for a second.

She felt him the moment he walked in but wouldn't look at him. "What are you doing here?"

Sam walked in and sat down on the side of her bed. "Andy..." She turned sad hurt eyes on him. "It's not what you think." He took her hand and she tried to pull away. "She's a cop. She's been under in this op for a few months. And my watch was in her room because I took a nap in there during my break. It's the only room that I can sleep in where I can lock a door."

Andy softened a little. "I never thought you would do anything with her it just...it hurt to see you...close to her and..."

He leaned in and kissed her softly. "I love _you_ Andy. Told you, you're the _only_ woman for me." Andy cried and held her tightly. "I'm sorry sweetheart."

Andy held him with her good arm and buried her face in his neck. "I'm so sorry Sam.""

They spent a while cuddled up to each other before Sam got their friends. Everyone spent a few minutes with her before they went home. She got to go home late the next afternoon but they made a trip by the station first.

The smell hit Andy as soon as they walked in. _She_ was there and Andy tried to stay calm. He led her to his desk in the bullpen. He knew the second she saw the blonde, Jessie Davis. "I gotta talk to her for a little bit. If you want I can take you home first."

There was no way she was leaving him with her. "I'll be fine. Do what you have to do."

She wouldn't really make eye contact with him so he hooked his finger under her chin and tilted her head up so they were looking eye to eye. "I love you and I promise I'll be done soon." Andy nodded and he kissed her deeply which turned her to mush.

It took a couple of hours for the debriefing. Frank had called everyone back to the station early for the raid and Detective Jessie Davis ran the briefing. Sam turned to leave and she said. "Aren't you going to join us for the bust Sammy?"

He looked around and shook his head. "No thanks. I've got very important plans tonight I'm taking girlfriend out and I'm asking her to marry me."

Everyone cheered as he waved and walked out to Andy who said. "Aren't you going with them?"

Sam knelt in front of her and cupped her face. "I got something way more important to do." She looked a little surprised. "You hungry?"

She bit her lip and nodded. "I could definitely eat."

He smiled and stood up holding out his hand. "Me too."

He took them to the Italian place that he picked and smiled at her surprised look. Andy's stomach rumbled as soon as they walked in.

Andy looked around and shook her head. "This place is beautiful and it smells amazing."

Sam smiled and took her hand. "Thought we could relax tonight and let someone else take care of everything."

They ordered wine and their entrées. "Are you disappointed that you aren't going to be there for the bust?"

Sam shook his head. "Wasn't my case, I was just helping out. Besides, I'd take a night with you over any bust any day."

Andy blushed a little and looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry Sam." She sighed and looked back up. "I trust you completely. I never thought anything happened. It's just..." She tucked hair behind her ear. "I just know that undercover was something you loved and..."

He smiled big as he kissed her hand. "I did but I found something much more exciting to love." She looked confused. "You. Loving you is the biggest adrenaline rush I have ever experienced."

Andy laughed then winced at the tug on her stitches. "You're too much. I love you more than I could ever express. I don't know how you put up with me."

Sam chuckled and flashed his dimples. "It _is_ quite a job but it's one that I could do for the rest of my life."

Andy blushed again and chewed on her lip. "Me too."

After dinner they went home because Andy was tired. Sam locked up the house while she went back to their room. He walked in to find her sitting on the edge of the bed.

She was exhausted and it was all over her face but Sam had a plan. He knelt in front of her and took her hand. "Andy, you're so beautiful." He caressed her cheek. "I'm sorry I wasn't there last night. That I haven't been around the last couple of weeks but it's over now."

Andy shook her head and put her hand on his. "It's ok babe. You were working hard. I'm ok. Most importantly _we_ aregreat."

He slipped his hand in his pocket and pulled out her ring. He had planned on making a big deal out of this; suit, tie, flowers, etc. but he knew this was really them. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you Andy McNally." He slipped the ring on her finger. "Will you marry me?"

Andy's jaw dropped as she stared at him. _"Sam?"_ He smiled sweetly and nodded. _"Oh! My God! Yes! I love you! Yes I will marry you."_ __  
  
Sam kissed her hard as she cried. It took all she had to talk him into making love to her but he gave in and they had an amazing night. They didn't emerge for a couple of days. When they finally did they joined their friends for a drink and everyone apologized for how they had treated Sam.

He smiled and shrugged. "I'm just glad she has people that care so much." He looked down at Andy. "I think you guys could make it up to us by celebrating our engagement."

Everyone cheered and the drinks started flowing. Andy was able to return to desk duty after another two weeks then to the streets and month and a half after she was shot.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Sam was doing his best to pay attention but it was apparently becoming obvious he wasn't because his beautiful wife of ten years kept nudging him. He caught a few key words like _**25 years of service**_ and _**dedication to the citizen's of Toronto.**_ This was where he realised he needs to really focus. He looked to his left as a tiny hand squeezed his. He flashed a bright, dimpled smile at his oldest child, Elizabeth or Lizzy.

She squeezed his hand as she whispered. "Daddy, you're like Superman!"

He chuckled as he leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "I don't know about that sweetheart."

He got a nudge from their fourth child, Mikala, as she scrunched up her face like her mother. _"Daddy!"_ She hissed. _"Mommy said we're s'pposed to be quiet while the growed ups are talking."_

Sam caught Andy with her hand over her mouth hiding a smile and a giggle. He kissed his youngest daughter's head and whispered. _"Sorry sweetie."_

If it were up to him TPS could've just mailed his 25 year watch but Andy said it was important so here they were. The Swarek clan; four children deep and another on the way. They're second and third children, Jackson and Jesse, twin boys were sitting on the other side of Andy. Sam often teased her that they must belong to the mail man or the cable guy, no twins in his family as far as he knew. He could never deny the boys though because they looked exactly like him, dimples and all.

It's not like he's the _**only**_ one receiving the honor but he's probably the most reluctant one. He smiled as Jerry and Frank were called up for theirs. He knows he's got some time so he gets lost in his thoughts again.

_**They'd just had their first fight and he had proposed. Thankfully she said yes and they began to plan their wedding. It was proving to be far easier than he had expected. Andy wanted small and quiet. He'd become pretty close to Traci, Andy's best friend, so he begged her to help him give Andy a wedding she'd never forget. Looking back on it he should've known better. Neither one of them liked being the center of attention and she almost left him at the altar when she saw how many people were there. After growling at him for twenty minutes through clenched teeth she finally agreed to walk out and say I do. Later that night though she thanked him many times for agreeing to do their own vows. There wasn't a dry eye around when he finished.** _

**He took her hands and kissed her knuckles. "You look beautiful sweetheart." She blushed and he smiled. "You must be a saint to put up with me. I never imagined we'd be here after the way we met." He looked around at the crowd. "She tackled me her first day on the job, tried to kiss me." Andy swatted him. "Ouch. You all saw that." Everyone chuckled. "I love you Andy. I never wanted the things I want with you; kids, the park on Sunday's. A better life, with you." He wiped her tears away.**

**Andy couldn't believe they were there either. "I know I'm a handful too." Sam nodded and that got him another swat. "I never thought we'd be here either. We've had a few bumps in the road but there's no one I'd rather take that ride with than you. I'll spend rest of my life giving you whatever you want Sam." She caressed his cheek. "Sexiest cop I've ever laid eyes on. We're going to have a long happy life together and have beautiful babies with your hair and dimples. Strong heart and loyalty. I love you Sam."**

Andy didn't have to ask what he was thinking about any more. After ten years she knew when he played with her rings he was thinking about the day they were married. She squeezed his hand and smiled when he looked over.

It was his turn and he walked up with Oliver who was also receiving a watch. With one difference, they would be having his retirement party later that night. He'd given 25 years and that was enough for him. Sam smiled and shook hands as he accepted the watch. The kids cheered like he'd won the key to the city or something. Their cheers brought out his dimples and he shook his head as he walked back to them.

Andy kissed him when he stopped in front of her. "We love you."

He caressed her stomach and smiled at the other Swarek's. "I love you guys too. Couldn't do it without you."

Somehow all the kids managed to find a spot in their laps as the ceremony continued. Sam thought back to when Andy told him about their first child.

_**It had been a long week and Andy hadn't been feeling well. Half of the division had been out with the flu and Sam was afraid she was coming down with it. She passed out in the locker room but made everyone promise not to tell Sam. She was partnered with Chris and talked him into keeping quiet about going to the hospital. Being in uniform got her in quickly and an hour later she got the news.** _

_**Chris was smiling like crazy. "How are you going to tell him?"** _

_**She couldn't hide her stupid grin either. "I don't know. It's got to be good though."** _

_**It took a few hours but she finally came up with a way. End of shift came and everyone headed to the Penny. They were a block away when Sam saw blue lights in his rear view.** _

_**He laughed as he pulled over. "You've GOT to be kidding me." He could see Salvador approaching with his ticket book in hand. "What the hell is he doing? Everyone knows our truck."** _

_**Salvador should've been given an award for his performance. "Sir, can I see your ID please?"** _

_**He looked at him like he'd lost his mind. "Sal, what are you doing?"** _

_**He held out his hand. "ID please Sir." Sam gave it up after a little grumbling. "Do you know why I pulled you over Sir?"** _

**Sam scoffed. "No but I'd sure as hell like to."**

**Sal ripped the ticket out of his book, folded it, and handed it to him with his licence. "The ticket will tell you everything Sir."**

**He took it and shook his head as he opened it. "This is rid..." He read it three times before he looked up at Andy. "Are you serious?" She bit her lip as she nodded. He pulled her over into his lap and kissed her like crazy.**

**Sal had gone back to his squad car and when he saw them kissing he hit the lights and sirens. "Congratulations you guys!" He said over the speaker.**

Sam chuckled a little as Andy nudged him. "Where'd you go this time?"

He kissed her cheek soflty and whispered. _"To the night you told me about Lizzy."_

Andy smiled brightly as she thought about the "ticket" she had Sal write up. Sam was "charged" with Impregnating an Officer. "I wish you could've seen your face when he pulled us over then when he gave you the ticket."

He bit the inside of his cheek as he thought about all the creative ways she told him about their pregnancies. "You sure know how to keep me on my toes."

_**On their fourth anniversary she had planned a long weekend at Sarah's. Sarah and her husband Neil insisted they spend at least one night alone to celebrate so they got a room close by. They knew they were pregnant and Andy had been to the doctor that morning for checkup. Sam had become a detective and had been called out early on a case so he couldn't go.** _

_**She was floored when she heard two heartbeats. She watched as he looked over the menu and she began to order. "I'll have three of the chicken alfredo's."** _

_**Sam looked up with a raised eyebrow. "Three sweetheart? I umm...I know you have cravings but..."** _

_**Their server looked a little uncomfortable. Andy smiled and put her hand on her stomach as she said. "Well, I** _ **am** _**eating for me, Huey and Louie."** _

_**It took a second for it to process and Sam choked out. "What?" Andy nodded and he moved in closer as he whispered.** _ **"Twins?"** _**She nodded again and he laughed. "Holy shit!"** _

_**Andy had moved to Vice and funnily enough become partners with the female detective that had been the reason for their first fight. She saved Andy's life one day and when they talked about baby names for the twins Andy wanted Jesse after her and they went with Jackson as the other name.** _

_**When they found out about Mikala, Sam had been shot during a bust and needed blood. Andy being a universal donor immediately volunteered. She was denied and when she found out it was because she was pregnant it took Oliver and Jesse to keep her out of the operating room. Chris came to the rescue that day along with a few others.** _

_**When Sam woke up two days later Andy was in the bed with him. "I bet you liked being the one to come to my rescue again."** _

_**She cuddled closer. "I couldn't this time."** _

_**He pulled back a little. "Why not? Are you ok?"** _

_**She giggled a little and brushed her lips across his. "We're going to have to start sleeping in separate beds if you don't stop getting me pregnant."** _

_**Sam laughed a little too hard and winced at the pull of his stitches. "Oww!" Andy fussed over him until he took her hand and kissed it. "I'm ok." She gave him a raised eyebrow. "I'll** _ **be** _**ok but babe really, you gotta take it easy on me. It's like every time you try to top yourself."** _

_**It was true, she did. "Sorry babe." She kissed him tenderly. "You had me so scared."** _

_**He held her tightly against him. "It'll take more than a bullet to get me away from you and our babies." She not so politely reminded him that he had taken** _ **two** _**bullets..** _

_**Sam was the one that told her about the fifth and yet to be named Swarek. They had taken the kids to the beach for a much needed vacation and she couldn't take the smell of seafood which she hadn't been able to do with any of the other kids. They bought a test and took it after the kids went to bed. On their next appointment they'd be able to find out what they were having.** _

The ceremony was over and Andy tugged on his hand. "Come on darling. It's time to celebrate with your brothers."

Sam tucked her into his side as the kids clung to them. She knew Oliver's retirement was the hardest part of this for Sam even if he wouldn't admit it. He kissed her temple and whispered. "You're the best you know."

She shook her head into his chest. "That'd be you Superman."

They celebrated their 25 years and Oliver's retirement. Sam gave the TPS five more years then he happily became a stay at home father.


End file.
